Starting Over
by sagelfn
Summary: AU. Sort of. A spin on the ending events of Season 2 and after. Alex and Piper are both free and are trying to start over. This is my first attempt at fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. This is rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alex arrived to her apartment building just as the mailman was leaving. It had been months since she heard from Piper but couldn't help hoping she'd finally responded to one of the many letters she'd sent her since visiting her when she was released on parole. Piper would be getting out soon unless … Alex didn't want to think about it. As much as she never wanted to go back to prison she hated not being in there to protect Piper.

Alex opened the mailbox only to find bills and junk mail. _FUCK_ Alex sighed. She entered her apartment and collapsed on the couch. Her feet ached. She'd been working at a restaurant and attending classes part time. With her record she needed all the help she could get to live a normal life because she was never going back to prison.

The last time she'd seen Piper she confessed her plan to escape. Kubra's men were watching her and she was losing it. It was on her way home from the visit that she realize she couldn't run. She couldn't leave Piper. She'd missed her in her life for too long. Things were spinning out of control and she was not going to lose everything again. So much had changed but the only clear thing in her life was Piper. As soon as she was home she ditched the gun she'd purchased. If Kubra was going to kill her he would have by now. He was just fucking with her. The case was dismissed and he was still being watched. Murdering Alex was the least of his concerns. A few hours later there had been a knock on her door and Alex immediately regretted dumping the gun. She almost pissed her pants when the locked door was opened. Her parole officer had been tipped off that Alex might have a gun and planning an escape. Alex knew Piper was behind it. She'd been angry and thought Alex was abandoning her. Typical selfish Piper.

Alex had written Piper and told her she wasn't going anywhere. She'd told her that she understood that in the twisted way that had become so normal for the two she knew Piper was deep down trying to protect her. If she'd have fled she'd be caught in no time and her sentence would be extended a lot longer than having a gun when there was a drug cartel outside her building and for all Piper knew Kubra was going to kill her and she'd be a lot safer in Litchfield.

Her letters went unanswered and she tried to visit but Piper had taken her off her visitor's list. Alex wasn't giving up but was growing concerned that something may have happened to Piper to land her in SHU or worse. She'd begun reaching out to Nichols but despite their friendship, in prison you keep your friend's secrets and Nicky wasn't giving up anything on Piper.

Piper entered the cafeteria later than usual.

"CHAPMAN!" Piper looked up to see Nichols gesturing her over with her typical grin.

Lorna locked arms with Nichols and said "Two more days sweetie." Piper shyly smiled.

She'd seen enough people leave and return or lose their release date too often to get excited.

Nicky noticed the blondes hesitation, "Aww don't sweat it Chapman, you'll be back in the burbs in no time. Making soap, eating organic food, and doing that yuppie shit."

Piper didn't want to go back to life before Litchfield. Her best friend and business partner had started dating her ex fiancé. She didn't want to go back to her boring life. She figured out who she was behind these walls and she wasn't scared to face herself anymore. She wasn't going to be scared of the unknown and settle for the routine and safe. She wanted Alex, but they both needed to get their lives together if they were going to have any future.

Heading back to her bunk Piper received another letter from Alex. She held it close smelling it for a moment hoping it still had Alex's scent before adding it to all the others, unread. She couldn't bring herself to read them. She had a plan when she got out and she couldn't let Alex stop her. She needed to get her life back on track. She was going to stay with Cal and find work. Maybe go back to school and get a teaching certification. She would write Alex when she was out and let her know she was fine and ask for space to figure things out. One day she and Alex may cross paths again but she couldn't run straight to Alex and pretend their whole lives weren't upside down. If she did she feared they'd both end up right back here in Litchfield. Alex was the love of her life. She was going to do whatever it took to make sure it lasted a lifetime.

Alex opened her mailbox to find a letter from Litchfield. Her heart stopped beating as she tore open the envelope. Her heart sank with fear when she saw the handwriting was not hers but Nicky's. Had something happened to Piper? Alex read the letter with her breath caught in her throat.

_Vause,_

_Sorry for the disappointment. I bet your little lesbian heart thought this was from Chapman. She' fine. I haven't heard from you in a few weeks. You didn't' take my call and you missed this last visit. There isn't enough time. Bambi is free on meatloaf day. Don't be a stranger. _

_Nichols _

Alex read the words again. "Shit" when was meatloaf day? Alex went through the menu in her head but it'd changed when Mendoza took over and that awful loaf was removed from the menu. Finally it came to her. Red's was the second Wednesday of the month. 2 days from now. Was Larry back in the picture? Would he be there to pick up Piper and take her back to her normal life? Alex didn't care. She would be there.

The day had finally arrived. Piper had barely slept. The girls had planned a goodbye party. Red made a cake. Nichols and Lorna had made a banner and the other girls had put on a few skits all mimicking Piper and the yuppie attitude she had when she first arrived. She was actually going to miss them. They'd become her family. "I just want to tell you Red, Nicky, Lorna, and everyone. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure the world knows what happens here. I don't know if we'll see each other again but I will never forget you or what you've taught me. I will carry parts of you all in my heart for the rest of my life." Piper said as sincerely as she could hoping they really understood. The group erupted with laughter. After a few hugs it was time for her to go. The release process was quicker than expected and once she was outside she closed her eyes looking up at the sky and took in a full breath of air. She released the air in her lungs slowly with a smile opening her eyes to take a first look at the world around her as a free woman. The first thing she saw was Alex.

Alex had been waiting in the car for almost 2 hours. Not sure when Piper would be released. She heard the fence gates moving and got out of her car and walked towards the entrance. Not much scared Alex Vause but putting her heart on her sleeve was a worse feeling than seeing one of Kubra's cars outside her apartment. She had no idea how Piper felt but she was going to fight for her.

Piper came into view and was a sight to behold. Alex caught her breath. God she'd missed that megawatt smile that was beaming as Piper looked to the sky taking in her freedom.

Piper's eyes locked with those familiar green eyes. Her smile was frozen on her face. She was actually frozen and no longer breathing.

Alex smiled "Hey kid"

Piper's heart finally started beating again she caught her breath. "Alex" It came out as a whisper. "How..how'd you know?"

"Nichols" Alex replied.

Piper should have known. Dammit, she had made Nicky promise. Piper could already feel her will fading caught in Alex's gaze. Alex was always gorgeous but something about her was different. She looked even more gorgeous than Piper could ever remember seeing her. She unconsciously bit her lower lip and eyed the raven haired beauty up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a ride" Alex said smiling.

"Cal is picking me up" Piper said slightly panicked.

"He's not here. I see you haven't read my letters" gesturing to the bundle of unopened envelopes tucked under Piper's arm.

"I couldn't…not yet." Piper adjusted the bundle in her arms.

Alex couldn't stop looking her up and down and now Piper was biting her lip doing the same. Alex closed the distance between them. Piper was still frozen in place.

"I bet you would love some coffee, a burger and fries, pizza, ice cream. Anything you want kid. Come on" Alex reached out her hand and Piper reached back and just before their hands connected she heard the squeal of a car. Cal's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the kind words so far.  
>_<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Cal arrived running to Piper and giving her a huge bear hug laughing in typical Cal fashion. "Sis! I'm sorry I'm late. I had to drop Neri off at the market."

"Cal. Oh it's so good to see you" Piper exclaimed as Cal set her back down.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the two. She knew Cal was quirky but this was the first time she'd actually seen him. Piper was not exaggerating.

"Who's this?" Cal said with a grin on his face. He knew immediately this was the infamous Alex.

"This is…Alex…" Piper said hesitantly.

Cal's eyes got big. "OH! Alex!" and he turned to Alex with a huge grin still on his face.

Cal had first learned of Alex before Piper went to prison and Piper had wrote her off as just a phase in her life but Cal wasn't buying it. You don't travel the world for 2 years with someone you aren't madly in love with or break the law for a phase. He knew that look in his sister's eyes that went unnoticed from everyone else. Her eyes only sparkled when she spoke of Alex. He'd been filled in by Larry that Alex was a very tall dark haired lesbian with glasses preying on Piper while she was in Litchfield and the few times he got Piper to talk about Alex he knew she held his sister's heart.

Alex went to shake Cal's hand and he gave her a big bear hug instead. He whispered in her ear. "You got this" He put Alex down and she was confused. It didn't last long.

"Listen Piper, since Alex is here and obviously came all this way to see you, why don't you two go grab some food or something. I need to pick up Neri anyway. We can pick you up later or Alex can take you home" Cal was already heading for his car.

"But… Cal…" Piper trailed off as he closed the car door waving and grinning as he drove away.

Piper looked back to Alex feeling a bit bewildered.

"Guess you're all mine kid. So what's first? Coffee, food, something else?" Signature Alex smirk and raised eyebrow.

_Damn that sexy smirk_. "Coffee" Piper replied with urgency. Coffee was quick. There'd be no silent stares waiting for coffee like waiting for a food order. She could have coffee with Alex and tell her she needed space to get her life together. She didn't have to get sucked in. She could still stick to her plan. _Just don't touch her. Don't look in her eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes. _Piper scolded herself.  
>_<p>

"Grande French vanilla latte" Alex said with a knowing smile.

It had been over 8 years since they'd shared coffee together. "How'd you remember?"

"Pipes, how could I not remember?" Alex said amused.

The two settled at a small table in the corner. Alex smiled at Piper who had calmed down a little and was taking in the aroma of her coffee. There was that beautiful smile again Alex thought to herself.

Piper took a sip testing the temperature and then a big gulp. "Mmmm" she laughed flashing another huge smile.

Alex started their conversation "So, why didn't you read my letters or let me see you?" Piper was caught off guard.

"You're just jumping straight to it huh?" Piper said trying to compose herself.

"We've lost enough time Piper. No more bullshit. This would be a lot easier had you read them. Even one but here we are so spill it. You owe me at least that much." Alex replied back hoping Piper didn't notice the tremble in her voice.

"I just couldn't." Piper stammered.

"That's not good enough Pipes. Not after everything." Alex's voice was giving to her emotions.

With a deep breath Piper gathered herself and gave her the truth. Alex deserved it.

"We are toxic Alex" Piper said bluntly.

"Piper…" Alex tried to interrupt

"No Alex. Let me say this. In Paris I was a coward and I left you. I left you at the worst possible time because I had made up my mind to leave and if I didn't follow through I was never going to leave. I didn't talk to you about it I just decided Alex loves her job and this life. I couldn't keep going on like that as much as I wanted to. I'm not that girl. So I left and I broke your heart. You named me and put me in prison. You lied about it and manipulated me to get close again. And yes, I understand why you did it but it's another of a thousand examples of how we lie to each other instead of being honest. I chose Larry not because I loved him more but because I was scared of life with you. And then after Larry left me and I thought you were leaving me too I tried to get you thrown back in there with me. We bring out the worst of each other Alex. I do love you but I hate you too. Or myself. I don't know anymore. I'm still angry about so many things between us and you should be too. I just got out of fucking prison and you're on parole. I am not the same person I was when I went in there or when you last saw me. I have to get my life together and figure out what I'm going to do. So do you. I can't be with you if things return to the way they've always been. I didn't read your letters because if I did I was terrified we'd crash and burn before we took off. I cannot go through this again Al."

Piper exhaled as a huge burden she'd felt was lifted and stared at her coffee afraid to look at Alex. Alex was staring at Piper with a smirk. For once were both on the same page. "Pipes.."

Piper didn't dare look up. Alex reached across the table and grabbed Piper's hands in hers. "Piper"

Piper stared at their hands. Electricity coursing through her body at the touch of Alex and her green eyes on her. "Alex…I…" She had tears in her eyes as she met Alex's stare. "..I can't"

"Can't what?" Alex said softly trying to understand.

"Do this. You. Us. I just can't. I wasn't going to just leave you waiting but I couldn't talk to you and then get out of prison and get my life together with you expecting us to pick up where we left off. Once I got settled I was going to read your letters and then contact you. You show up today and my plan is shit. You know I always buckle. I'm not doing it anymore Alex. I'm sorry to be a bitch I really am but you can't just show up with these expectations.."

Alex cut her off "For someone that hasn't read any of my letters you sure are assuming a lot. What makes you think I don't want the same things?"

Piper fired back. "Come on Alex. You said it yourself. You can't do a normal job. A normal life. You loved importing drugs. You loved the danger, the adventure, the money."

"And it cost me my freedom, almost my life, and you." Alex was looking deep into Piper's eyes hoping she understood she was serious. "I'm not going to throw it all away again. Why do you think I didn't run? I couldn't leave. I couldn't lose you again. I want us to have a real life together Piper. I'm not quite the catch I used to be though." Alex smirked and adjusted her glasses. "I used to have the best of everything. Now I have a shitty apartment. A shitty job. I'm going to school..."

Piper shot a look up to Alex with wide eyes and mouth open.

"Yeah. I'm Miss fucking not going back to prison normal" Alex smirked.

"Alex…I..I'm so proud of you" Piper forced the words out.

They both smiled. Alex squeezed Piper's hands and said "Let's get out of here."

They arrived at an apartment building and Alex turned off the car.

"Al we can't..." Piper tried to sound serious.

"Relax Piper I'm not seducing you" Alex smirked.

The last time Piper had sex was with Alex right before Christmas and shit went down with Pennsatucky. She had tried with Larry while on furlough but things had become too complicated between them and he wasn't what she wanted. Being in the car with Alex was hard enough. She wasn't sure she could hold out for whatever Alex had in store. Especially if there was a bed in the vicinity, or a table, or counter.. Piper tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she followed Alex inside.

As they walked into the building Alex led her by the hand the way she'd used to. On the 4th floor Alex opened up her apartment door and pulled Piper into the room and into an embrace. She closed the door with her other hand. Alex let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I've been waiting forever to do this" Alex breathed deeply.

"That's all?" Piper grinned.

Alex raised her brow. "I missed holding you. Though now I don't think I can let you go"

"What is with you Al?" Piper pulled away from the embrace.

"What do you mean?" Alex was taken aback by Piper's reaction.

"It's not like you to be so…vulnerable" Piper stated.

"You hate it?" Alex laughed.

"No…I just…could get used to it that's all." Piper smiled back.

"I have something for you. Don't move" With that Alex went down the hall and disappeared. Piper didn't obey. She began examining the books and decorations Alex had. She had pictures of her mom and pictures of herself and Alex. Piper picked up a photo of them, the sun shining through behind them as they smiled and kissed on the beach in Bali.

"Always loved that one." Came a voice from behind. Alex put her hand on Piper's hip and turned her around.

Piper's face was flushed at the memory and by Alex's hand on her hip.

"I thought you'd like to take a shower and put on some real clothes." Cal was supposed to mail clothes for Piper's release and had forgotten she was wearing what she wore into prison and they smelled like moth balls and mildew. Alex gestured for Piper to take the neatly folded clothes. "Don't worry I've already showered today" Alex said with a laugh.

"Thank you Alex." Piper had been longing for a long hot private shower and fresh comfortable clothes more and more each day as her release neared.

"Down the hall, 2nd door on the left. What do you want for dinner?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"I'm staying for dinner?" Piper tried not to sound excited.

"Only if you want to" Alex said laughing.

"Surprise me" Piper flashed a playful smile and then turned and closed the bathroom door.

Alex fired up the patio grill and put on 2 steaks she had marinating in the fridge and 2 potatoes. She made a bowl of salad and put dessert in the oven.

Alex had laid out a toothbrush, towels, razor, deodorant, soap and shampoo for Piper. The water was steaming and felt amazing. Piper couldn't hold in the tears anymore and found herself sobbing. A mixture of relief, sadness, happiness, and fear washing over her. She was free and Alex was here and seemed to have her life together. Maybe this would work between them. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do but she felt much better about being with Alex.

Piper got dressed in the clothes Alex had provided. Sexy black and red lace underwear and matching bra. Tight blue jeans and a tight white v neck that her bra showed through slightly. She found Alex's hair dryer. Alex had also put some brand new makeup matching Piper's shade in the medicine cabinet. _I guess that was part of plan b_ Piper thought to herself with a smile. After doing her hair and makeup Piper studied herself in the mirror. For the first time in a long time Piper felt sexy.

Piper walked down the hall and found Alex setting the table.

"How domestic of you Ms. Vause." Piper smiled her megawatt smile and leaned into the wall.

"Damn Piper" Alex said looking her up and down. "That wasn't supposed to look so sexy on you….You should take it off" Alex smirked again and raised her eyebrow.

They both laughed. Alex walked over cool and confident not taking her eyes from Piper's. Piper was frozen. She desperately wanted to grab Alex and kiss her but she knew it had to wait. Alex grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

"Your seat madam" Alex smiled.

"Why thank you Ms. Vause" Piper joked back.

Alex brought over a fresh salad and a bottle of white wine. Piper's mouth watered. Vegetables in prison were not this fresh. They were like mush that resembled vegetables. Alex had only taken a few bites when she realized Piper had already finished.

"Well time for course number 2 kid" Alex laughed. She took another bite of her salad and got up heading for the patio. She brought in the 2 plates with steak and baked potatoes.

Piper's mouth was watering and she didn't wait for Alex to sit down before cutting into the steak and taking a bite.

"MMmm god Alex. When did you learn to cook? This is amazing"

"I've been working at a restaurant. Picked up a few things from the chef"

The steak and potatoes were finished quickly and Piper was on her third glass of wine. Alex was filled in on the latest prison gossip and the couple quickly found themselves laughing like no time had passed between them.

"Do you want anything else? Dessert is still in the oven." Alex asked.

"That will be fine. I'm full. Thank you so much for this Al. This was delicious." Piper licked her lips.

Alex pulled the brownies out of the oven to cool and she and Piper went to the couch with the wine.

"You lied." Piper smiled at Alex who was looking very confused. "You said you weren't going to seduce me."

"I didn't lie" Alex laughed back.

"You don't call this seducing me? You just improved your game Al. This wine and dine in the convenience of your apartment." Piper grinned.

"It was just dinner. You're the one who came dressed sexy" Alex adjusted her glasses while flashing another of her sexy smirks.

Piper blushed. The wine was getting to her. Alex too. "Do you think the brownies are cooled?" Piper wasn't really hungry but was hoping the brownies would mask her current craving.

Alex went in to cut them and Piper got up to come inspect. Piper instinctively placed her hands on Alex's hips and looked around her shoulder. "Those smell delicious"

"Try this" Alex turned slightly reaching over her shoulder and fed Piper a small bite.

"MMmm those are amazing" Piper had a look of wonderment a child gets the first time they taste something really sweet and delicious.

"You're so adorable Pipes" Alex laughed. Piper's hands were still on Alex's hips as she savored the brownie and placed her forehead on Alex's shoulder. Alex took a bite herself before turning around to face Piper and feeding her another bite. Piper's eyes locked into Alex and there was nothing but pure desire between them. Piper couldn't hold back anymore and pulled Alex's hips into hers as they met with a searing kiss.

Alex pushed Piper back into the island and pressed her body against Piper's. Their kissing more intense now and hands tangling in each other's hair. Alex moved her hands from Piper's hips to her ass and lifted her up onto the kitchen island. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist to pull her closer. Alex was kissing her neck and jaw. Her hands had found their way under Piper's shirt and were caressing her breasts. Piper moaned in Alex's mouth holding her face to hers.

Alex was about to pull off Piper's shirt when she stopped herself and whispered "Tell me if you want me to stop." They had not had proper sex in over 8 years. The sex at Litchfield was always cramped and quick. This is not how Alex wanted their first time outside of prison to be but no way was she going to stop now unless Piper wanted her to.

"I need you Alex" Piper moaned.

With that Alex pulled the shirt off of Piper and began kissing her collarbone and chest. She removed her left breast from its confines and gave it a squeeze before sucking it into her mouth. Piper let out another moan. Alex unhooked the bra with expert hands and threw it to the ground. Sucking on one nipple and teasing the other with her hand. Piper pulled off Alex's shirt and stared at her breasts.

"God I love your tits" Piper said amazed and cupping both of them feeling the hard nipples poking through her bra.

Alex laughed and kissed Piper. Their tongues dancing. Piper squeezed her legs around Alex's waist pulling her in closer and removed Alex's bra. She pushed Alex back some and bent over to suck on one of Alex's nipples. Alex pulled her back up into another feverish kiss. Alex began unbuttoning Piper's pants and Piper lifted herself up as Alex pulled her jeans and underwear down over her butt. Alex then pulled her pants off completely and stepped back to stare at the gorgeous woman before her. Alex looked at Piper with eyes filled in lust. Her gaze sent electric chills through Piper. Piper reached for Alex and pulled her near again. Their kissing intensified and Alex leaned Piper back onto the countertop. Alex began kissing down Piper's body. Teasing each nipple as she worked her way down. Piper pulled herself farther back on the island giving Alex a better angle and spread her legs. Alex wasted no time teasing. Piper was already soaking wet and desperate for release.

Alex spread her folds with her tongue sending shockwaves through Piper. She licked her slit's full length before bringing her hands up to open her lips. Alex gently lapped Piper's pussy and her tongue circled around Piper's clit before sucking it in. This caused Piper to moan and her back to arch. Alex remembered all the ways to drive Piper wild. As her tongue was sending shockwaves of pleasure through Piper, Alex inserted a finger causing another moan. Soon Alex inserted a second finger while flicking her tongue over Piper's clit. Alex's tongue and fingers were doing all the right things. She'd remembered just where to touch Piper and how. Alex picked up the pace. Piper was lost in ecstasy. No one had ever made her feel the way Alex could. She was on her way to the first of many mind blowing orgasms for the night. Alex was pumping 2 fingers in and out of Piper while flicking and circling her clit with her tongue. She quickly changed her pace and sucked Piper's clit into her mouth and curled her finger hitting Piper's G-spot.

"OH GOD ALEX! I'M COMING! DON'T STOP" Piper's back arched and her hips thrust.

Alex obeyed and continued as wave after wave of Piper's orgasm washed through her. Alex gently slowed down before looking up at a ravished Piper. Piper was limp and flushed still feeling waves of her orgasm. Alex gave a husky laugh and pushed herself between Piper's legs and wrapped them around her waist. She grabbed Piper's arms and pulled her up kissing her again deeply. Piper tasted herself on Alex's tongue and intensified their kissing. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and Alex carried her into the bedroom.

Alex gently lay Piper down on the bed she climbed on top of Piper kissing her and massaging her breasts. Piper reached down and unbuttoned Alex's pants before sliding her hand into Alex's panties.

Piper withdrew her soaked fingers and brought them to her mouth. "Mmm"

Alex raised her eyebrow and gave a husky laugh. Piper rolled over so that she was on top of Alex. She kissed Alex deeply and then sucked her nipple into her mouth. She left a trail of kisses down Alex's body and removed the rest of her clothing. She then resumed kisses on Alex's stomach working her way down again. Her hand was teasing Alex's thigh. Piper took her time teasing Alex. She kissed Alex's outer lips before opening them with her hands. She made small gentle circles around Alex's clit before moving her tongue up and down her slit. Piper placed her tongue at Alex's center and entered her. Alex moaned. She moved her tongue back up and began sucking on Alex's clit and inserted 2 fingers into Alex. She could feel her walls tighten as Alex began moaning and clutching the sheets. Piper gently sucked and kissed Alex as her orgasm subsided. Not to be outdone, Alex brought Piper to two more orgasms before they both collapsed in each other's arms in deep sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the follows/favs and reviews! This one is a little longer. It will be a couple of days before chapter 4. Hope you like.

**Chapter 3**

Piper awoke and it took her a few moments to remember last night was real and she wasn't in prison. Alex's arm was draped over her and she was in a deep sleep. Piper got up gently trying not to disturb Alex. Piper couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous sight before her. Alex was on her stomach one arm under her pillow and the other stretched where Piper had been. Her legs tangled in covers. Her raven colored hair swept to the side exposing her back. Piper's eyes drank her in before gathering her clothes and leaving the room. She had things to get done today and last night was definitely not planned. Not that she regretted it she just could not stay in bed with Alex all day. She had things she had to do. She called Cal to pick her up at the coffee shop down the block and left Alex a note.

Alex awoke to find an empty space where Piper should have been. A note on the pillow read

_Al,_

_Thank you for yesterday. I had an amazing time. You were so beautiful sleeping I didn't want to disturb you. I will call you later._

_Piper_

Cal pulled up outside of the coffee shop and Piper headed to greet him.

"Hey Sis. So… that was Alex" He said grinning.

"Shut it" Piper laughed and punched him in the arm.

"So, what are we doing?" Cal asked.

Piper ran through the list in her head, "I need to go to the bank. I need to get a phone. I need to get my things from Larry…"

Cal interrupted, "Larry already dropped your stuff off"

"Oh? How long ago? Does he know I'm out?" Piper asked.

"A few months ago. He knew your release date. He left you a letter at the house." Cal stated hoping his sister was okay.

Piper was no longer angry with Larry. She didn't love him the way he deserved. They both hurt each other and both needed to get on with their lives especially if he was with her best friend. Piper still hadn't spoken to Polly about it. She had made a rule that Polly wasn't to mention it and she'd deal with it face to face once she was out of Litchfield. The situation between Polly and Larry was weird but she figured Polly was going through some major shit herself and she and Pete had basically abandoned her when she needed them most. Piper loved them and wanted them to be happy. Not necessarily together but it was what it was. All Piper really wanted was Alex. Everything else wasn't important.

When they arrived at Cal's Neri was in the garden picking tomatoes. "Piper it's so great to see you again! How are you feeling? Are you still in shock? How was your first night out? Are you staying for dinner tonight?" she had asked clearly a little nervous.

Piper wasn't sure how to respond. The plan was to stay at Cal's but with what happened with Alex she just didn't know.

Cal sensed Piper's hesitation and answered Neri "Too many questions babe, she can figure all that out later."

After visiting with Cal and Neri for a while Piper excused herself to go take a shower and get settled in her room. The shower was cramped and the hot water didn't last long. It was actually worse than the prison showers but at least it was private. Piper retreated to the guest room. A small cramped space filled with boxes of her stuff. Piper sat down on the bed and opened Alex's letters. Alex had said that Piper was right. She couldn't continue freefalling through life. It had cost her too much and she wasn't willing to pay the price anymore. Piper learned about Alex's new job at a restaurant. Alex had decided her skills as a drug importer should be able to transfer into legal business so she'd started taking classes for a business degree. She'd learned how difficult it was for Alex to adjust to not only life outside of prison but a completely different way of life…alone. Alex had no family and no friends. What family she still had cut her off after she was sent to prison and the friends she had were either still tied to a life she was not going back to or in Litchfield. She was having a difficult time but she was trying. In each letter she told Piper how much she loved her and more than anything wanted to build a real life with her. She knew they both needed to change or they'd both self-destruct again.

_Fucking idiot_ Piper scolded herself and wiped more tears away. If she'd just read the letters these last several months would have been more bearable. Once again she'd not trusted Alex. She'd assumed the worst. She needed to call Alex and apologize for being an idiot. She needed to hear her voice. She needed to see Alex.

Alex's phone rang with an unfamiliar number displayed. Normally she wouldn't answer but had a feeling it was Piper.

"Hey kid" Alex said with a smile in her voice.

"Alex, how'd you know it was me?" Piper asked.

"Who else would be calling me? I don't get many phone calls these days. How are you?" Alex had been trying not to worry since Piper had left her that morning.

"I'm fine. Going from Litchfield to Cal and Neri's is quite a transition" Piper laughed.

"Are you staying there?" Alex asked.

"That's the plan" Piper replied.

"Plans can change" Alex stated seductively.

Piper laughed and could just imagine the face Alex made as she said that.

Piper changed the subject to the reason for her call, "I read your letters Alex. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry for not trusting you. I'm so proud of you for getting your life together. I…"

Alex interrupted "Pipes, we're fine. I understand why you didn't read them before. It's not like I had a great track record for doing the right thing. You know how I feel. I love you Piper. I want this to work. I'm sorry if I pushed you last night. If you need time I will wait. I'm not going anywhere."

Piper was fighting back tears "Al, I want this. I want you. I love you too. I have so much to figure out but I know that much."

Cal knocked on the door and let himself in. "Hey sis, you staying for dinner?"

Piper froze. She didn't want to say yes but she didn't want to welcome herself to Alex's.

Alex heard the question over the line. "No Piper, I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate."

Piper smiled hugely hearing this and replied to Cal. "Thanks Cal but I'm going out to celebrate tonight"

"Oh damn I forgot you might want to do that. We should have planned something I'm sorry Piper. We can take you out. Alex can come too" Cal stated assuming Piper's sudden smile was related to a raven haired woman on the other line.

"How about we do that tomorrow Cal? It'll be Friday and much easier to get everyone together" Piper hoped she wasn't hurting his feelings.

"Of course. I'll let Neri know. Don't you worry about anything I'll plan everything tomorrow." Cal said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Oh god" Alex laughed

"You're going. I can't do this alone" Piper expressed.

"Whatever you want kid. You want me to come rescue you?"

"Please, I'll text you the address" Piper pleaded playfully.

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour…" Alex paused "… You know there's room in the apartment for your stuff if you want to bring anything"

Piper blushed "O-Okay I'll see you in an hour"

Alex pulled up to Cal's trailer in the woods. She had texted Piper when she pulled into the long drive leading to Cal's and hoped Piper would have been waiting so they could make a quick retreat. Alex turned the ignition off and got out of the car.

Neri opened the door before Alex could knock. "Hi Alex! Nice to finally meet you. I'm Neri. Cal's wife."

Alex shook Neri's hand, "Nice to meet you too Neri." Alex's eyes looked to the figure approaching her. "Hello again Cal."

Cal came up to Alex with his arms open.

"Oh no bear hugs for me today Cal. My back is still a little sore from yesterday" Alex said waving her hands no.

"I have some organic cream for that. Piper actually made it in her line. Very useful for those sore muscles after a night of sex." Cal said without a hint of embarrassment.

"CAL!" Piper yelled from behind. She was wearing a sexy black dress and heels. Her hair was up and she was holding a box. Alex bit her lip as she looked Piper up and down.

Alex walked to Piper to grab the box "It was nice seeing you both" she said without taking her eyes off Piper and headed for the door.

Piper hugged Cal and Neri goodbye and made her way to Alex who was opening the passenger door for her.

"Your chariot awaits my dear" Alex joked before pulling Piper into a tender kiss.

As they made their way back into the city Piper couldn't stop staring at Alex. She had tried to avoid looking at her yesterday or she'd wind up in bed. That didn't work anyway but she didn't have time to really stare at the beautiful woman before her. God she was so sexy. Alex was wearing a black leather jacket, an emerald green top, and black pants with motorcycle boots. Alex cracked a smile when she caught Piper staring with those big Bambie eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"Not fair, I'm driving" Alex laughed.

Alex reached over and locked her fingers with Piper's and brought her hand up and kissed it. Piper didn't stop staring.

They reached the city and Alex pulled up to a very expensive and exclusive restaurant.

"Alex!…no. This is too expensive" Piper knew waitressing didn't pay well enough for this.

"Relax Piper. I work here. I get to eat for free." Alex grinned.

Piper was a bit shocked. She had imagined Alex waiting tables at some diner or college pub. Not a fancy restaurant.

Reading Piper's confused look Alex replied with a smirk "I knew the owner from my previous employment. He had to give me a job"

Alex was still holding Piper's hand as they entered the restaurant. Piper did not like the way the hostess greeted Alex. She knew that look. That's the same look she had when she first met Alex.

They were seated in a private booth in the back with a great view. Alex saw the jealous look in Piper's eyes. "Relax kid, she's only being nice because she has to"

"What? Don't you have to be nice to her so that she gives you good tables?" Piper asked.

Alex looked confused and shook her head. "I don't wait tables."

Piper looked confused "But you said you got a job here…"

"Piper, I'm one of the managers here." Alex replied.

"Ooohhh" Piper exclaimed suddenly understanding.

"My skills as an importer made me well suited for dealing with pissy rich people" Alex joked.

"I don't know why I thought.." Piper trailed off.

"Thought an ex con on parole with no degree would have a decent job?" Alex teased.

Piper smiled "I'm going to get used to seeing you like this."

The waitress arrived to take their drink order.

"Champagne, we're celebrating tonight" Alex told the waitress.

"Congratulations Alex! When is the big day?" The waitress had heard Alex talk about her great love Piper and seeing the couple so in love tonight and knowing what Alex had planned for the dinner she had assumed they had gotten engaged.

Alex couldn't find the right words. Piper spoke up "Maybe that will come later, we're just celebrating some big changes."

The waitresses face blushed "I'm sorry you both look so in love and the way Alex talks about you I just assumed. I'm so sorry. I'll have that bottle right out for you."

Alex was so embarrassed and Piper was loving it. "So...you talk about me huh?" She teased.

"Maybe" Alex tried to mask her insecurity.

"So we're going to get married?" Piper teased. This really made Alex squirm "You might have to clear that with Crazy Eyes first"

Alex looked up to see the biggest grin on Piper's face. She threw a piece of bread at her calling her a brat.

They were both smiling at each other and Piper wondered if under all of the layers that is Alex marriage is something she'd considered. Alex wondered how long it would take Piper to realize she had changed and wanted nothing more than to marry her and spend the rest of their lives together.

Their champagne arrived and the couple ordered.

Piper held up her glass to toast. Alex raised hers as well.

"To a fresh start" Piper said. For herself and for she and Alex.

"To starting over" Alex said softly and they both drank.

"GOD… I've missed this" Piper exclaimed licking her lips and Alex laughed.

Alex told Piper all about her job and the people she worked with. She talked about school and her parole officer Davey Crockett. Piper gave Alex the latest prison gossip. They both spoke of differences between Litchfield and life outside. Alex was still adjusting and Piper still felt like this was either a dream or temporary.

Their meal arrived and Piper savored every bite. Each bite resulted in another "mmm" escaping her lips.

"I'm getting a little envious of that salmon. I don't think I made you moan that much last night" Alex smirked and raised her eyebrow.

Piper blushed and gave it right back to Alex "It tastes almost as good as you"

"Oh?" Alex laughed and adjusted her glasses.

Piper flashed another smile.

Piper began, "You know, this reminds me of that little place in Belgium we went to. The one – "

"Where you were my dessert?" Alex laughed.

Piper laughed and then took a breath in before licking her lips and saying "Yes"

Alex let out a husky laugh "Mmm I have so many better things in store for you babe."

Alex stood up from her chair and reached her hand out for Piper. Piper wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she'd follow Alex anywhere and took her hand.

Alex led Piper out the patio door to a private seating area where a stringed quartet began playing. There were soft white lights all around and Alex pulled Piper into an embrace before beginning to slow dance with her.

Piper closed her eyes and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Everything was perfect. Alex fought away the tears welling in her eyes. It felt so good to be holding Piper. To know that the woman she loved returned that love and their future was full of hope.

Piper lifted her head and looked deep into Alex's eyes. "I love you Alex"

Alex closed her eyes briefly letting it sink in. "I love you Piper"

The couple continued to dance and time stood still for them.

After leaving the restaurant Piper had assumed they were going back to Alex's apartment. She had never desired Alex more than she did right now. Alex had always pampered Piper but this was the first time Alex had been so raw with her emotions. The old Alex would have taken her into the bathroom and had her way with her and their dancing would have been much shorter and while they would have been making out the evening wouldn't have been as intimate.

Piper was staring at Alex and didn't notice the car was heading in the opposite direction. Alex had planned this evening for months hoping she'd have the chance to show Piper how much she loved her. She parked the car in front of another building downtown by the river.

Piper couldn't keep the smile off her face. "What are we doing here Al?"

"Come with me babe" Alex smiled and led Piper down a boardwalk closer to the river.

The couple arrived at a landing where a tour boat was waiting. The ship's captain greeted Alex as the couple approached, "Ms. Vause everything is ready for our departure."

"Thank you" Alex said and shook the captain's hand.

"Alex, where are we going?" Piper pleaded with excitement.

Alex just smiled and kissed Piper softly before leading them onboard towards the back of the boat. This was a tour boat that normally had a deck full of standing onlookers. The deck now featured a large open deck, string lights and lanterns, and a small table with white linens and a bottle of champagne on ice. Alex led Piper to the middle of the deck and pulled Piper's body into hers and kissed the blonde again deeply as the boat departed.

Alex broke the kiss and finally told Piper what was happening. "I've lived near here for so long and never went on the river. When I first moved to the city I used to sit on that boardwalk and watch the boats go by and there were always these couples. They had something I thought I never would. For a long time I convinced myself that it was something I didn't need. I had money. I saw the world. I thought I had everything. Then I met you. You've changed everything Pipes. I don't want to be that sad girl on the boardwalk settling for less than I deserve. I don't want to keep lying to myself. I wanted to be here with you under the stars looking at the city with a brand new perspective. I want us to start our lives together right. I want people to see us and think _that's what I want_ and I want us both to know that the only thing that matters is that we have each other." Both Piper and Alex had tears in their eyes as she spoke. "I love you Piper. This is the first of many new journeys I want to take with you. We don't need the busy city or exotic locations. We have each other. I've never felt more complete than I do right now"

Piper was overcome with emotion and pulled Alex into an embrace. She then cupped Alex's face in her hands "I love you Alex." Piper struggled to find the words. "As long as I have you nothing else matters. I have loved you since the moment we met. You stole my heart then and you still take my breath away now. I'm not me without you either."

Alex pulled Piper into a passionate kiss. The world around them disappeared once again.

The boat continued on along the river and the couple admired the gorgeous view of the city and the night sky.

"How did you plan this?" Piper was still in awe.

"About 3 months ago Captain Brooks was having a crisis. It was his 35th wedding anniversary and he'd planned a romantic getaway but he ended up having to cancel and had no idea what he could do with short notice. He came to me and we made a deal with the restaurant." Alex smiled.

"You knew 3 months ago we'd be doing this" Piper smiled.

"I knew over 8 years ago" Alex said before kissing the blonde again.

Alex felt a sudden nervousness as she unlocked her apartment door. She and Piper were officially starting their lives together. Piper had butterflies in her stomach. This felt like the first time she'd gone home with Alex so many years ago.

Alex set the box of Piper's things on the counter. Piper was right behind her and set her purse down. They both laughed sensing each other's sudden hesitation to make the first move.

Alex closed the distance between them. She placed her hands on Piper's face and kissed her deeply. Piper's hands immediately found Alex's hips and pulled her closer. Their tongues danced as Alex unzipped Piper's dress. Alex pulled the straps off Piper's shoulders and began kissing the newly exposed skin. Piper moaned at the sensation. Alex slid the dress the rest of the way down Piper's body. Piper stepped out of her dress and began passionately kissing Alex and pushed her into the nearby wall. Her hands found their way inside Alex's shirt and began massaging her breasts. Alex moaned in Piper's mouth before turning and pushing Piper's back against the wall. She pinned Piper's hands over her head and stepped back so that her body was no longer touching Piper's. Piper arched her body desperate for contact and Alex continued teasing her. She released Piper's arms and Piper wrapped hers around Alex's neck. Alex unhooked Piper's bra and again pushed Piper back against the wall she began kissing Piper's jaw and neck. As she kissed her collarbone she slid off Piper's bra and let it drop at their feet. She pinned Piper's arms again as she began kissing down Piper's body. Alex purposely avoided touching Piper's breasts further teasing the blonde and driving her wild.

"Al…" Piper pleaded breathlessly.

Alex kissed her way back up Piper's stomach and to Piper's left breast. She kissed all around before finally flicking her nipple with her tongue and sucking it into her mouth. A moan escaped Piper's lips. Alex's other hand began working Piper's other nipple. She took her time exploring Piper's breasts and began kissing her way down Piper's body. Alex knelt down, her hands teasing circles on Piper's thighs while she placed kisses along the panty line. Piper arched her hips desperate for Alex to stop teasing her. Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips to hold her in place. She then slowly slid Piper's panties down and steadied her as Piper stepped out of them. Alex placed kisses just above Piper's sex and the blonde let out another pleading moan. Alex spread Piper's lips and gave her slit a few long licks before moving Piper's leg over her shoulder. Piper was already on the edge of coming as Alex began sucking on her clit. A few expert flicks of her tongue and Alex sent Piper over the edge. Piper grabbed Alex's head as she came and cried out Alex's name. Alex softly ran her hands up Piper's sides until they met her face and pulled Piper into another deep kiss.

Piper began removing Alex's shirt as the couple continued kissing. Alex pulled back briefly to laugh as Piper grew tired of struggling with the buttons and ripped her shirt open. Piper hungrily pulled Alex back to her and began kissing her neck as she pulled Alex's shirt off. She quickly removed Alex's bra and began sucking on Alex's nipple. Piper couldn't stop the smile from forming as she took in the marzipan scent of Alex's nipples. Alex needed to put an end to Piper's teasing and pulled Piper's face to hers.

"Bedroom" she ordered in a husky voice. Piper smiled and walked backwards pulling Alex with her down the hall.

Piper woke up and again it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Alex was asleep behind her with her arm wrapped around her side. Piper carefully got out of bed trying not to wake her sleeping beauty. Piper went to the kitchen and set out to surprise Alex with breakfast in bed.

Alex woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled. She stayed in bed and pretended to still be asleep not wanting to spoil Piper's surprise. A few minutes later Piper entered the room wearing one of Alex's t-shirts with a tray of food. Eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. Coffee and orange juice to drink. Piper set the tray down on the dresser and kissed Alex to wake her. "Good morning love."

"Mmm we're going to have to get you on a real world schedule Pipes." Alex grinned.

Piper laughed "I know I still wake up and struggle to remember I'm not there. I made you breakfast though."

"It's only been 2 days. It took me a couple of months to adjust and sleep through the night. Breakfast smells amazing." Alex sat up and patted her lap wagging her eyebrows.

Piper brought the tray to Alex and climbed on the bed with her. Alex took a bite of the bacon and smirked at Piper.

"Is it bad? It's been a long time since I cooked anything." Piper said worried.

"Babe it's great, I should have been making you breakfast." Alex fed Piper a piece of bacon.

"You cooked me dinner" Piper fed Alex a strawberry.

Alex smiled again "You fed me dessert last night."

"So did you." Piper smiled back. "Eat this before it gets cold. I ate while I was cooking. I was starving."

Alex asked Piper what she wanted to do today while she ate and listened.

"I don't feel like leaving this room. I know we have to for the party tonight but we could spend the afternoon in bed." Piper bit her lip hoping Alex would agree.

"You and I both know if we spend the afternoon in bed you're never going to that party tonight. It's important. We can spend the weekend in bed." Alex raised her eyebrow looking for Piper's approval.

"Fine" Piper groaned. "You're right one afternoon isn't enough time anyway."

"No, no it's not." Alex leaned in to kiss Piper. After the kiss broke Piper grabbed the empty tray and took it to the kitchen.

Alex met Piper in the hallway as she was returning. "Want to take a shower?" Alex was standing nude and Piper bit back a moan from the sight. She could only nod her head yes. They made love in the shower until the water started to get cold.

Piper called Cal to find out when and where they were having dinner. Some restaurant called Salt at 7pm.

"I wonder how Cal got reservations there." Alex replied to the news. "They are our biggest competitors, usually booked far in advance."

"Maybe he threw some Chapman money to make room." Piper laughed.

The couple decided to go shopping. Her family had not seen her in anything other than her prison attire and Piper wanted to look amazing for the evening and wanted Alex to impress her family. She'd received a substantial inheritance from her grandmother's will. She knew Alex would be nervous enough and didn't want her to feel like she didn't belong.

Alex immediately found a sexy black dress that fit like it was made for her. Conservative enough for the occasion and still sexy enough to be totally Alex. Piper had narrowed it down to 2 dresses. One blue and one black and white. Piper modeled the black and white dress for Alex.

"What do you think?" Piper said as she spun around.

Alex raised an eyebrow "It's hard to say. What does it look like off of you?"

"Maybe you'll get to find out" Piper teased back and went to model the blue dress.

Piper stepped out of the fitting room in the blue dress. Alex stood saying nothing and moved to Piper.

"This is the one." Alex kissed Piper.

"You think so?" Piper asked as she pulled from the kiss.

"Yes." Alex kissed her again and whispered in her ear "I wanted to hear you screaming my name as soon as I saw you walk out in it."

Piper blushed and kissed Alex back pulling her into the fitting room "You can see what this one looks like off of me too then."

Alex quickly and carefully removed the dress from Piper. "It looks just as hot off of you"

Piper grabbed Alex and pulled her to her. Alex pressed Piper against the wall and entered her with 2 fingers as she claimed Piper's mouth with her own. It didn't take long for Piper to come and Alex caught Piper's moans with her mouth and held her as her orgasm subsided. They exited the fitting room and purchased the two dresses. They returned to Alex's apartment to get ready. It took longer than normal because they could not keep their hands off of each other. Piper was getting anxious and she could tell Alex was too.

"Al I don't care if they don't approve. I'm free and I'm living my life. I love you. If they don't like it that's too damn bad. If they are rude we are leaving and starting our weekend in bed early" Piper stated.

"As much as I'd like to start our weekend early I do care if they approve. They are important to your life and I have a lot to prove to them too. I didn't just hurt you I hurt them too. I don't expect them to go easy on me. I can handle it Piper." Alex rubbed Piper's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "We better get going. The sooner this is over the sooner my vision of you in that dress becomes a reality" Alex said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before 7. Cal had texted Piper to let her know everyone had already arrived.

Alex took Piper's hand in hers. "Here goes nothing kid." She started to open the door but Piper stopped her.

"Alex wait." Piper took a few deep breaths. "I just need a second."

"Pipes, everyone in there tonight is here because they love you. They support you. They all want to be here for you. Some may flip out once they realize who I am but they'll come around eventually" Alex smirked and adjusted her glasses. "I've been told I'm quite the charmer."

Piper smiled and pulled Alex into a soft kiss "You haven't met my mother. She's going to make this difficult. You're right though. They love me, it may be hard to accept but they will eventually. I want you to know that even if this goes badly. I'm not running from anything. I pick you."

Alex kissed Piper again and they walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening. Welcome to Salt. Could I have the reservation name please?" the hostess asked.

"Chapman" Piper spoke.

The hostess looked over the list before replying. "Please allow Valerie to show you to your table. The Vause-Chapman party is in our private section."

Piper's mouth stood open. Alex thanked the hostess and guided Piper to follow her.

"Vause-Champan" Piper whispered. "Cal… I love him. I bet my mom nearly had a coronary when she heard that." Alex quietly laughed as they reached the door to the private seating area.

"Enjoy your evening ladies" Valerie spoke as she opened the door.

Alex squeezed Piper's hand tighter as they stepped in. Immediately several people from the party excitedly greeted Piper standing and approaching to hug her. A few friends Piper had not seen since before being sent to prison greeted her first. They politely greeted Alex not knowing who she was. Eventually Piper saw a more familiar face.

"Cal" She playfully punched his shoulder "How did you pull this off? This is amazing! And Vause-Chapman? Really?" Piper laughed and hugged her brother "I'm surprised mom didn't kill you."

Cal laughed as he stepped back from the embrace "I'm glad you like it. To be honest though I didn't plan it. I was trying. Neri and I were going to have something at our place. A large feast and a spiritual rebirth for you under the moon. A bonfire. Our friend Willow has a folk band The Bluegrass Reefers who were going to play."

Alex had trouble containing her laughter at Piper's expression.

Cal continued "I called Alex to find out if she preferred kombucha or cold brewed coffee. Then I explained what we had planned. Next thing I know Polly is calling me and the party was already planned."

"Polly planned this?" Piper said surprised.

"I had some help" Polly stepped forward smiling and nodded to Alex.

Piper saw the look between the two. "Wait a second. You and Alex? You both planned this whole thing?"

"Well I definitely planned most of it but supercunt helped with the details and reservation." Polly smiled wider.

Piper turned to Alex her Bambie blues sparkling even brighter "You set this up?"

Alex laughed "This was important Pipes. I knew Polly could give you a proper celebration. I helped with what I could."

Piper pulled them both into a hug. "You two worked together. I never would have believed it."

"Supercunt isn't so bad" Polly joked. "Thanks Holly, you're not so bad yourself" Alex laughed.

Piper's mother and father approached. Alex stepped away with Polly to give them a moment with their daughter.

"Piper dear, you look beautiful. Positively glowing." Bill hugged his daughter tightly.

Carol rubbed her daughter's shoulder "Yes dear you look lovely. Your skin will probably take a while to recover from the horrible food that place provided." Piper looked at her mother _Carol Chapman, compliment laced with insult._ "Thank you mom" was all Piper could say.

Piper was then pulled with the group to more friends she'd not seen since before prison. Her eyes scanned the room for Alex. She finally spotted her a few tables away.

"You must be Alex" Bill Chapman introduced himself to Alex. Piper tried to listen but the room's many voices drowned anything out. She could see Alex smile and her father whispered something into her ear. Alex's smile grew wider.

"…I realized the Peace Corps just wasn't something I could do anymore so I know how you feel trying to readjust to the world right now." A nameless guest's voice interrupted Piper's concentration.

"Excuse me" Piper said as she headed towards her father and Alex.

Piper approached and placed her and on the small of Alex's back and leaned into her. "Daddy, I see you two have already met. I was hoping to introduce you..."

"No need dear, Alex and I have already said what needs to be said." Her father then smiled warmly and went to join Carol at their table.

"What did he say?" Piper asked nervously.

Alex laughed and kissed Piper's forehead "I'll tell you later, everything is fine. Let's go sit down."

They approached their table. Neri was sitting next to Cal. Two empty seats were between Cal and Polly. Just then Piper realized she hadn't actually said hello to Polly and walked over without a word hugging her tight.

"NO TOUCHING!" Cal joked.

Piper flipped him off without letting go of Polly and Neri slapped the back of Cal's head laughing while she did it.

"I never actually said hi Pol." Piper broke the hug and took a seat next to Polly. Alex sat down between Piper and Cal.

"I've missed seeing this smile. It's been years Piper" Polly grinned.

"What? I wasn't in there that long. You've seen me smile plenty." Piper responded back.

"Not this smile." Polly shook her head.

"I'm happy." Piper smiled wider.

"It's more than that. I've seen you happy. Now you're truly happy. You only light up like this when you're with supercunt" Polly laughed. "I'm joking. Hopefully the only remnants of supercunt that still exist are in the bedroom…I don't want to hear about it though"

Piper laughed and winked at Polly before turning to Alex and kissing her deeply. The whole room went quiet.

"I guess it's time to give my speech" Polly said as she stood up from the table.

"Piper's finally out." Polly began and the room started cheering. "15 months ago our sweet Piper went to prison. Many of you probably couldn't believe that this _innocent_ petite thing was capable of doing something to end up in prison. As her best friend I know that Piper is capable of anything. She's stronger than anyone I've ever known." Polly placed her hand on Piper's shoulder as she spoke. "Most of you read Larry's article and listened to his interview on Piper's sentence. From the comments I've heard tonight some of you feel like you know exactly what she went through at Litchfield. Well I'll say it. Larry's article sucked." Half of the room broke out in laughter. "A lot of you are going to say prison changed Piper. I will say prison brought back the real Piper." Polly moved to stand behind Piper and Alex, she smiled at the couple. "Prison and this woman, Alex Vause." Quiet whispering could be heard throughout the room. "Yes, the reservation was for Vause-Chapman. If you don't already know. Alex is the love of Piper's life. They met shortly after Piper graduated from Smith. Piper wouldn't shut up about this woman and I knew. I knew then Alex was it for Piper. I didn't want her to be though. I didn't approve. Alex was involved in the illegal activity that caused Piper to go to prison. Piper broke up with Alex shortly after that and I haven't seen her since. I'm talking about Piper. The Piper that came back wasn't whole but it was for the best. They loved each other yes but their relationship was terrible. A couple of years later Piper met Larry and convinced herself she was happy. Alex got arrested and took a plea deal giving up a lot of names including Piper's. Piper went to prison. Ran into Alex. They fought. They fell back in love… no they never stopped loving each other. They stopped fighting their love. They're both out of prison now. Alex has been out for a while and…" Polly and Alex shared a knowing smile "We've become really good friends." Piper's jaw dropped as she looked between the two completely stunned. Polly smiled at Piper and continued. "I hope that's sufficient enough for those of you thinking Alex isn't good enough for Piper. They belong together. When the time is right we'll all be here celebrating their wedding." Polly grinned at her best friend. "So raise your glasses. Piper Chapman we love you, we support you, and we missed you like crazy. Cheers!"

After taking a drink Piper stood with tears in her eyes and pulled Polly into a tight embrace. Some of the crowd applauded and cheered while the others were still digesting the information.

"I love you Pol" Piper whispered into Polly's ear.

"I love you too you stupid lesbian" Piper laughed back.

"Both of you have some explaining to do. Friends? Like what the actual fuck? When did this happen?" Piper said to both Alex and Polly.

Before either could respond Carol approached. "Polly dear that was a lovely toast. However we could have done without divulging all of that very private information could we not?" Carol's tone was cold.

Piper fired back "Mom I have nothing to hide, especially among friends and family."

"Piper, your father may approve of your recent _choices_…" Carole gave a cold look to Alex. "…but this is not what you need right now."

"Don't start mom" Piper replied coldly.

Alex laced her fingers with Piper's. "Mrs. Chapman I know that I have hurt not only Piper but those that love her. I was lost when she left me. I made a lot of terrible choices. Reconnecting with Piper saved my life. I love your daughter more than anything. I will never hurt her again. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

"What is the job market like for ex-cons with no professional skills Alex? What kind of future can you provide for my daughter? What about children? What of the enemies you've made? Can you keep my daughter safe from them as well?" Carole's tone was venomous.

Before Piper could respond a loud disturbance from the room's entrance grabbed her attention. Piper spotted Polly and Cal at the door trying to push someone out of the room. Piper went towards the disturbance with Carole and Alex trailing behind. Polly lost her temper and yelled her voice filling the room "Get the fuck out of here Larry! I explicitly told you that you were NOT welcome! Do NOT fuck this evening up!" Larry tried spinning out of Cal and Polly's grasps muttering something Piper couldn't make out.

"Cal that is enough. You too Polly." Carole Chapman scolded. The pair immediately let go of Larry and stared stunned at Mrs. Chapman. "I invited him." Carole simply stated.

"You what!" Polly said more accusing than asking. Carole's face was blank. She didn't need to defend herself to Polly.

Carole turned to her daughter "You at least owe him a chance Piper. He can provide a life for you. He loves you. Just talk to him."

Larry approached Piper not looking anywhere but directly in her eyes. Piper's lips were slightly parted. She didn't know what to say. When he was a few steps away Piper pulled her hand from Alex's. Alex's face went from being pissed at Larry for intruding on a special evening to panic at Piper's sudden behavior.

"Larry..." It came out as a whisper.

"Piper" Larry smiled "You look beautiful." Alex tensed at his words and felt Neri place her arms around her and rubbed her shoulders. "It's so good to see you. I'm sorry for interrupting your evening. I thought you knew. I really need to speak to you." Larry searched Piper's face for any sign of hope.

"Okay" Piper said still a bit shocked. Larry grabbed Piper by the hand and started to lead her away.

"Piper" Alex's voice trembled. Piper turned her head to look at Alex.

"Don't go" Alex begged.

Piper kept her eyes locked with Alex as Larry pulled her from the room. The door shut loudly and Alex felt the air be sucked from her lungs. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and Polly wrapped her arms around Alex hugging her tightly.

**A/N - Sorry for the delay and short chapter. I promise I'll have more time this week and make it up to you. Thank you so much for the great reviews and favs/follows.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Alex just trust her. She loves you." Polly tried to calm Alex down.

"She said she wouldn't run. She said she picked me. She just left me again for him" Alex couldn't stop the flow of tears. "I have to go out there"

Polly placed her hands firmly on both of Alex's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Stop it. They need closure. Larry is a fucking asshole for showing up here but it's best to deal with it now and get it over with than dragging this out. Piper loves you. You know that."

"She loves him too. Her mom is right. What can I give her? I have nothing to offer" Alex wasn't being rational.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't snap out of it Alex. What have we been talking about the last several months? You're annoyingly brilliant and you'll have your degree in no time. You are bringing in more money than Larry fucking does and god knows you have money stashed away. You're going to open your own business. You are going to give Piper the life she wants. Not Larry fucking Bloom." Polly said the name through gritted teeth.

Alex started to compose herself and Carole Chapman approached. Polly stepped in front of Alex. "Mrs. Chapman I know you don't like her but this is not a good time. Piper loves her. What you're trying to do is only going to further drive a wedge between you two."

"I know what's best for my daughter dear. If Alex would stop being so selfish she would accept it too. I will not let her ruin Piper's life again" Carole stated coldly.

Alex felt her temper rising. Her fists clenched and jaw tightened as she tried to hold it in. "Piper is an adult capable of making her own choices. Whatever she chooses I will respect it. I hope you can do the same." Alex stormed off to the bathroom at the other end of the room. Polly glared once more at Carole before going after Alex.

* * *

><p>"I've missed you so much Piper" Larry reached to place a hair behind Piper's ear.<p>

"Larry…" Piper started to speak but was cut off.

"Piper I know I fucked up. I was hurt. Polly was hurt. It just happened. We've both made some bad choices. I'm not trying to excuse it. These last several months have made one thing crystal clear to me. I want you Pipes. I want our life back." Larry leaned in to kiss Piper.

Piper pushed Larry away. "I don't Larry."

"How can you forgive Polly and not me?" Larry had tears forming in his eyes.

"I do forgive you Larry. I just don't love you. I'm sorry to be so blunt but these last several months have made things crystal clear for me too. I have always loved Alex." Piper tried to keep her tone even. She hated to hurt Larry even after everything but she didn't want to leave any chance of him misinterpreting anything.

"We were together for six years Piper. We were going to be married. I love you" Larry's voice broke as he spoke.

"Larry I did love you but even when we were together Alex was never far from my mind or heart. I have always loved her. If Litchfield hadn't brought us back together something would have. She's inevitable to me. She's the love of my life Larry. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you but you have to accept that we're over." Piper spoke calmly.

"Piper please" Larry begged with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Larry. I'm going back in there. You should go home." Piper turned and walked away. Larry bent over placing his hands over his eyes and sobbed.

* * *

><p>When Piper entered the room Neri approached her. She could see Cal and her parents arguing in the corner. "Where is she?" Piper asked.<p>

"She's in the bathroom. Polly is with her. Are you okay?" Neri asked softly.

Piper nodded her head and thanked Neri before heading towards the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom the sight in front of her broke her heart. Alex was sobbing uncontrollably and Polly was cradling her head gently rocking her on the bench seat. Piper felt tears run down her face. She hated herself for hurting Alex again. She took determined strides towards the pair and Polly locked eyes with Piper and gave her a relieved look before trying to get Alex to sit up.

Piper knelt in front of Alex and cupped her face. She wiped away the tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry you thought…" Piper shook her head. "…I love you Alex. I told you I'm not running anywhere."

Alex cupped Piper's face and wiped her tears away. "You scared me kid" She then pulled Piper into her lap and kissed her.

"That's my cue to leave" Polly said as she stood up.

"Pol wait" Piper stood and pulled Alex with her.

"Thank you. You've been taking care of her when I couldn't for a while I see." Piper hugged Polly without letting go of Alex's hand.

"We can fill you in Sunday. There's a special man I want you to meet." Polly grinned.

"I can't wait" Piper responded smiling.

The trio exited the bathroom. They were met by Bill and Carole Chapman.

"Piper your mother is sorry for upsetting you." Bill Chapman stated, the irritation still present in his voice.

"You are an adult dear. I will respect whatever choice you make" Carole was annoyed at having to borrow Alex's words.

"I've already made my choice mother. Do not try to come between us again." Piper's tone was threatening. Carole knew her daughter's temper well enough not to say anything else.

"We're going to go home. You girls have a wonderful evening" Bill stated and smiled at the trio.

"I'm sorry the night turned to shit Piper" Polly rubbed her friends back.

"Are you kidding? This seems normal" Piper laughed "I dealt with Larry and my best friend and the love of my life are friends. I have wanted nothing else but for you two to not hate each other for so long. I better still be your favorite though" Piper grinned.

"My friendship with Polly is on the condition that neither of us do anything to hurt you ever again" Alex playfully glared at Polly who did the same in return.

"Seriously Pol thank you for tonight, both of you. We're going to head home though. I can't wait to meet Finn Sunday." Piper kissed Polly on the cheek and hugged her goodbye. Alex gave a goodbye hug and thanked her. The couple said goodbye to more guests as they made their exit.

* * *

><p>The couple didn't speak much on the way home. They were both emotionally drained. When they entered the apartment Piper went straight to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine.<p>

"Are you alright babe?" Alex said as Piper handed her a glass of wine.

Piper flashed a mischievous smile "I'm ready to make your fantasy a reality."

Alex set her glass down and closed the small space between them "Mmm is that so?" Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips and pulled her closer. She placed small kisses on Piper's collarbone and neck.

"What was that you said when you first saw me in this dress?" Piper teased.

Alex kissed up Piper's neck and whispered in her ear. "I said I want to hear you screaming my name." She placed more kisses from Piper's ear to her jaw before meeting Piper's lips.

"That depends entirely on you" Piper teased as she reached behind Alex and unzipped her dress. Alex let the dress fall off of her and stepped out revealing an insanely hot black lace number that caused Piper to let out a soft growl. Alex smirked at the sound. "That's a start but not what I had in mind."

Piper smiled and reached out to touch Alex. Alex clicked her tongue and shook her finger no. "My fantasy. My rules." Alex kissed the other side of Piper's neck and ran her hands down Piper's sides causing the blonde to moan softly. Alex grabbed Piper's hand and led her into the bedroom.

Alex kissed Piper deeply and slid around behind her. She swept the blondes hair away and placed kisses on the back of her neck while her hands roamed from Piper's waist up her sides to her breasts. She then unzipped Piper's dress and kissed the newly exposed skin on her back. She turned Piper around and kissed her again deeply before sitting on the edge of the bed and reached for a remote on the bedside table to turn on the stereo. "Strip" Alex commanded.

Piper bit her lip and found a rhythm with the unfamiliar song playing. She ran her hands up her body and grabbed her breasts. She danced closer to Alex wanting to feel her as she danced. Again Alex shook her head no. "No touching Piper"

Piper growled in frustration. She slowly took off her dress and revealed matching blue lingerie. Alex raised an eyebrow and a playful smirk spread across her lips. Piper removed her bra and tossed it at Alex. "Get over here" Alex commanded and curled her finger. Piper danced to Alex and she was immediately grabbed at the waist. Alex spun her around and laid her softly on the bed. Alex kissed Piper's stomach and her finger circled Piper's nipple before playfully tugging on it. She replaced her finger with her mouth and used her fingers to tease the other nipple. Another small moan escaped Piper's lips.

Alex kissed down Piper's stomach and removed Piper's underwear. Alex placed herself between Piper's legs and raised an eyebrow satisfied the teasing had thoroughly aroused the blonde. Piper's eyes were locked onto Alex's lust filled gaze begging her to do something. Alex placed her hands under Piper's hips and lowered her face and blew softly on Piper's clit surprising the blonde. She then slowly ran her tongue from her center to her clit.

"Mmm" Piper moaned.

Alex gave another slow lick, and Piper moaned again, those brilliant blue eyes as round as they could go. Alex's hands slid higher up her back, massaging her spine. Piper continued moaning and sighing now with every movement of her mouth. Her hips began to rock ever so slightly, sliding her wet, slippery pussy against Alex's mouth. Alex tried to hold Piper's hips in place and move her tongue slowly to further tease the blonde. It wasn't easy, she was as delicious as ever and staring into Piper's eyes while hearing her moans and whimpers of pleasure, feeling her soft hips pushing against her and her warm thighs trembling on her shoulders it was all Alex could do not to start moaning right along with Piper. Alex concentrated on Piper, boring her gaze into her while she took her time bringing Piper to ecstasy. Piper's eyes locked helplessly on Alex's as she took her body as high as she could, building her up, tantalizing her, until she simply could not hold back any longer.

"Ah! Alex...Alex Ahhhhh!" Piper cried out, long and high as her mouth sent Piper over the edge and Piper's head arched back. Their gaze finally breaking as Piper was swept under by an intense orgasm. Her hips quivered throughout and Alex's mouth was filled by her arousal as she carried her all the way through until she relaxed with a shuddering moan.

"Mmmm" Alex said as she wiped her mouth and kissed Piper's thighs. Still not what I had imagined.

Alex's hands slid up Piper's stomach, feeling the quiver and rhythmic tensing of the muscles beneath her skin and then filled her hands with Piper's breasts. Piper arched up to her touch with a gasp. Alex's palms grazed her hard nipples making her shudder and then her hands explored them fully, caressing and grazing every curve, thumbs teasing and toying with those nipples.

Alex touched Piper everywhere. Her back, her stomach, her legs. Piper writhed, slowly building to a second orgasm when Alex lightly stroked a fingertip over her slit, lightly teasing the opening as her tongue traced lazy circles around her clit. Alex's eyes watched Pipers, testing her reaction.

Piper's eyes flew open at the first touch. She looked down at Alex. Her eyes going wide and staying that way. Alex sucked at her clit lightly. A single finger dipping into her and Piper bit her lip moaning loudly. This time the moan was different. Lower, throatier. Alex loved the sound and sank her finger in to the second knuckle hoping to coax the sound out of her again.

Piper gasped "Oh god." Her involuntary moan was that same throaty sound and Alex almost purred. Her hips twisted subtly and Alex slid her finger out letting Piper watch as she slowly sucked it into her mouth tasting her then eased her slippery finger back inside. Alex's finger gently probed and teased at her inner walls feeling their slick, spongy softness, pressing and wiggling to find the sensitive spots. Piper groaned softly, wriggling as Alex's finger teased her. Piper finally broke their gaze to throw her head back.

Alex sighed in pleasure as she slid her finger back out, sucking it clean once again and eased it back inside her, loving the way she gripped the finger inside herself. Piper's head was rolling back and forth on the pillow as she shuddered, moaning with each stroke of the digit.

Those moans grew louder when Alex slipped a second finger into her and began massaging the fingers along the inside her body, twisting and spreading them then swirling them about giving her new pleasures, purring outright at her throaty growls of pleasure.

"God, Alex..." Piper shuddered and did what Alex had hoped she would do. She placed hands over her head to grip the headboard, opening herself even more to Alex. Alex ran her free hand over Piper's breasts, her tongue still gently flicking her clit up and down until she cried out, her legs kicking slightly, her pussy fluttering and gripping the fingers still buried inside her, coating Alex's hand with her sweetness.

Alex could feel her own wetness trickling down her leg and her breathing was quick and light and excited. Her mind blank of everything but making Piper scream in pure ecstasy. Alex placed another finger into Piper and she gasped loudly, arching her back. Alex increased her pace. Piper tried to speak several times. Little broken bits of Alex's name or wordless moans and grunts, her breathing accelerating as Alex flicked Piper's clit and pumped her fingers inside of her.

"I want to hear it loud this time Pipes" Alex whispered. Piper bit her lip, her back arching in little waves as her brain fought to form words. "Alex..." The name was barely a whisper. Alex inserted a third finger and pumped relentlessly.

"Oh, god, Alex...yes, please..." Piper's moans grew louder.

That was all Alex was waiting for. She pushed her fingers deep inside of Piper, moving slowly and gently, little thrusts matched by soft short sucks to her clit. Every ounce of self-control went into not sending Piper over the edge. She wanted to keep her where she was for a while longer. Piper's eyes were tightly closed, her head rolling around freely, her body rocking with Alex's thrusting.

"Yes, yes, Yes!" Piper moaned.

"Yes" Alex moaned back involuntarily. Alex was lost in Piper's beautiful cries of pleasure. Her self-control was now nonexistent. She needed to hear Piper scream her name.

The bed was rocking beneath them. One of Piper's hands was gripping the headboard and the other gripped the sheets of the bed in a fist, twisting and tugging at the fine linens.

Alex could feel sweat trickling down her back. She was gasping for breath as she pumped into Piper. Her eyes drinking in the sight of Piper's heaving, writhing form before her. Alex could feel her starting to shake, knowing she was close, and accelerated, whimpering with the effort. She couldn't look away from Piper. She was too beautiful in her current state and Alex lived to see her come undone.

"Oh god, Alex, don't stop, right there..." Piper was nearly screaming. Alex forced herself to fight her own arousal and tiring arm and tongue increasing the movements.

"Oh...oh...oh yes...yes..." Piper's voice kept getting higher.

Alex gasped as Piper urged her on, thrusting deeper and faster in response. She could feel Piper's hips jerk against her hand with every impact.

"Oh! Oh Alex..." Piper writhed, crying out, obviously close "Alex, yes, right there, don't stop..."

Piper's leg found its way between Alex's and the sudden unexpected contact on her sex caused Alex to moan. It was high-pitched and desperate. Alex's thrusts started to become unsteady. "Piper" Alex gasped. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it was going to explode. Alex's thrusts were becoming jerky as she twisted, trying to avoid the sweet friction that was driving her insane. Alex gasped as Piper's leg touched her again.

"Piper..." Alex whimpered. "I can't...I can't hold it if you..."

"Alex please, please don't stop!" Piper cried out even louder.

Alex cried out helplessly, feeling her own orgasm rushing unstoppably toward her. Alex's fingers went into overdrive her eyes staring up at Piper's wide blue stare, drunk on her pleasure and her beauty. Piper's taste on her lips, filling her brain and the vision of her nakedness before her propelling Alex irrecoverably toward an orgasm that might be more than she could bear.

The bed was frantically squeaking under them as their bodies rocked together. They moaned again and again as if in harmony, answering each other's ecstasy until Piper's body arched up higher still and her body went rigid as her breathing stopped.

Suddenly Piper screamed "AALLEEXXX! Oh FUCK! YES! ALEX! I'm coming!"

As she screamed, her knee again brushed Alex's sex. That was all it took for Alex to scream Piper's name. She pressed against Piper to maximize the contact and going into spasms that seemed to fire every nerve in her body and every neuron in her brain. Her body jerking and thrashing. Alex could dimly hear Piper screaming as well. She could feel her pussy pulsating and quivering. Her spasms were so strong that Alex could not continue her movements with her mouth. Alex curled her fingers inside finding Piper's sweet spot. Elongating her orgasm far beyond normal limits.

After several more hard spasms and short cries from Piper combined with gasping squeals from Alex, Piper finally went limp, allowing Alex to collapse on top of her lower half, out of breath and with her mind totally blank.

Piper looked peaceful and dazed. Her eyes were closed, her mouth soft and just slightly open. Hair was a mess around her head, fanned over the pillow and stuck to her neck and shoulders, all dewed with the sweat that glistened on them both.

Piper's eyes opened very slowly, dreamily. Alex marveled at those brilliant blue eyes, so bright as she looked up to meet Alex's green irises. Alex moved up Piper's body and reached to brush the hair very gently back from her face and after a moment Piper did the same for Alex.

"Piper" Alex murmured, lost in the blue of her eyes, her thoughts drifting.

"Alex" she murmured back, somewhat hoarsely. Alex caught the sparkle in her eyes. Her loving eyes.

"That was better than I ever imagined" Alex said as she rested her head on Piper's chest. Piper still couldn't form words other than Alex's name. She could only give a whimper as she wrapped her arms around Alex's body and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys didn't really think I'd have Piper go back to Larry did you? Who would do such a thing. There's not much in this chapter but steamy stuff. Hope it's enough. It will be a couple of days I think before the next chapter is ready but hey you got two updates in one day and lots of other fics were updated today :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The blonde haired beauty felt the warm smooth body beneath her first as she slowly became conscious of her surroundings. Her bright blue eyes opened to skin up close to her face. The natural light filtering past the partially open curtain made her wonder what time it was. Piper didn't exactly want to get up. She was very much enjoying the nakedness and the tranquility of just being entwined right here. _I wonder if she is awake. _A soon as the thought passed, she felt and almost heard Alex move an arm to the night stand to grab something. Suddenly she caught the wonderful scent of fresh caffeine in the air. Piper calmly lifted her head to find a beautiful smile greeting her. "Morning" she softly said and was instantly caught in those mesmerizing green orbs.

"Good morning gorgeous" Alex offered the tall lidded cup to Piper.

Piper heartily drank a few swallows. "My god that's good, is that an almond latte?"

"Yep, I also got us a couple of breakfast bagel sandwiches. I thought we should start our morning right and breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Alex playfully raised her eyebrow.

Piper felt the body shift beneath her, letting her fall between the raven haired woman's legs. The damp heat that touched her abdomen made her pulse quicken. She leaned down nuzzling the soft skin and feeling the muscles slightly quiver beneath. "You did all this without waking me? I'm surprised I didn't wake up. What time is it?"

"A little after eight." Alex enjoyed the sensation of those lips and nose, noticing as they worked their way on her breast closer to the nipple. Alex took the cup from Piper and set it down. "We have all day Pipes. Anything you want to do we will."

They looked into each other's eyes and Piper knew what she wanted to do with their time. She brushed across the steadily hardening nipple. Her hands reached out to cup Alex's face, pulling herself gently up to meet a set of lips as hungry as her own. Tongues swirled in heated passion. Piper moved so they could have their thighs pressed against each other's center. They felt the other's wetness as hips slowly moved upon hard muscles. Piper braced herself on strong shoulders as she gyrated, her body erupting like an uncontrollable wildfire. Hearing the moans which spilled from Alex's mouth and watching her back arch as she ground harder made Piper delirious with want. Thumbs grazed her nipples, and Alex threw her head back in a passionate cry. She maneuvered a hand down between their bodies. Fingers slid between Alex's folds. She watched the green orbs grow darker as they looked at one another again.

Alex let out a groan as she bit her bottom lip. Her Long digits found their goal and penetrated the blonde deeply. They fell in sync to the slow undulating rhythm of their hips on each other's hands, allowing their bodies to ride the waves of their passion. Alex pulled Piper down for an unbridled kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as both sets of fingers began to thrust just a little faster. Alex arched once again, and breaking from the kiss she cried out her release.

Piper threw her head back, bearing down on the hand one more time as she followed her lover over the edge. She then collapsed on top of her, and felt Alex roll them onto their side. Arms encircled her in a warm and protective embrace as a leg draped over her hip. Piper buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck, inhaling the subtle sweetness of her skin.

"I think our breakfast is getting cold" Alex laughed into Piper's ear, her warm breath sending tingles through Piper's body.

"Okay let's eat. Then I want dessert." Piper smiled as she kissed Alex.

* * *

><p>The couple made love into the early evening before continuing in the shower. Piper had decided she wanted to go out for dinner. Nothing fancy just a casual diner down the block.<p>

They were seated in a corner booth. Alex moved Piper's purse to the opposite seat and sat next to Piper putting her arm around her and giving her a quick kiss smiling as she pulled away.

"I came here the day I moved in. I sat in this very seat and imagined you were right there next to me." Alex smiled and stared into Piper's sparkling blues.

"Every day at Litchfield I imagined you were right there next to me. Getting me through it." Piper placed her head on Alex's shoulder as Alex placed a kiss on top of her head.

Their waitress took Piper's order first. "I'll have a vanilla milkshake, a bacon cheeseburger, and fries"

"Same" Alex replied and handed the waitress the menus. Piper rested her head on her hand and looked at Alex with her bright eyes shining.

"What?" Alex smirked at the blonde. She'd never grow tired of the way Piper looked at her.

"You and Polly, explain" Piper smiled and Alex laughed.

"You stopped talking to me after my probation officer made an unexpected visit just after I'd told you I was going to be a fucking moron and skip town." Piper looked away for a moment feeling ashamed that she'd tried to get Alex put back in prison. Alex gently grabbed her chin and met her gaze before kissing her softly. "I assumed you had Polly do it. I went to her house. We talked it out." Alex shrugged.

Piper was waiting for more details. Alex turned her focus to her milkshake.

"This is so good. I didn't want to have one without you here with me." Alex tried to change the subject teasing Piper.

Piper slapped Alex playfully on the arm. "Details Al"

"We talked. She felt like shit that she did that but she told me she was trying to do whatever it took to get back in your good graces. Then she told me what she'd done to hurt you. We insulted each other for a long time" Alex laughed. "Then we got serious. We both love you. We both wanted what was best for you. She agreed to help me win you back. I agreed not to ask her to contact you on my behalf or push anything. When you were out she was going to tell you we'd been talking and give you my number." Alex smirked "If that didn't work she was going to make sure we bumped into each other." Piper and Alex laughed.

"That sounds like Polly… and you" Piper smiled "What else?"

"She wanted to meet weekly for coffee. She gave me minimal details on you"

"Like…?" Piper asked.

"Your health only at first. Then funny stories you'd told her. She never told me when your release date was. I knew it was close but by this point we'd become friends. Her not telling me made me think you two had been discussing your life and I wasn't part of it." Alex sighed and Piper grabbed her hand to hold. "I was going through a lot. It was hard. I've never had a normal job or normal anything. Polly helped me get situated. She helped me get started in school. She was really the only friend I had. She was going through a lot too. I'll let her fill you in on that. We just bonded."

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Alex Vause"

"I love you" Alex replied before kissing her again. Their food arrived and the two enjoyed their meal before Piper asked "What's Finn like?"

"I don't know" Alex replied and smiled at the look Piper gave her.

"What do you mean? You and Polly have been meeting regularly for months." Piper playfully glared at Alex. "You're such a tease. Tell me."

"Pipes I'm serious. Polly and I agreed I shouldn't meet Finn without you. It didn't feel right. I'm looking forward to meeting him. He sounds like quite the character." Alex laughed.

Alex's phone rang. The Litchfield number displayed across her screen. "It's Nichols, I should take this." Piper nodded her head. Alex answered the call _A prisoner from Litchf… _Alex pressed the menu option before the recording finished. "Nichols what's up?"

"Hey Vause, how's Chapman?"

Alex chuckled "What makes you think I'd know?"

"We have met right?" Nicky laughed "Besides I saw you outside when she got out."

Alex shook her head smiling "Thanks for that by the way"

"Just glad you two made it. How is she? Getting a lot of _comfort_ from you?" Nicky grinned.

"Piper is great. Do you want to talk to her?" Alex ignored Nicky's sexual innuendo.

"Yeah but not now. I only have a few minutes. I missed you Vause"

"Going soft on me Nichols?" Alex teased.

"Shit I guess so. It's getting lonely around here. Never thought I'd miss blondie so much"

"I know. She has that effect on people" Alex winked at Piper as she spoke. "So what's up Nichols?"

"I know you're on top of the world right now but… shit…" Nicky sighed not able to ask what she needed.

"Pussy" Alex laughed "I'll come see you next weekend okay"

"Thanks pimp. I gotta go. Tell Chapman me and Lorna said hi" Nicky hung up before Alex could respond.

"She's really missed you" Piper said leaning her head on to Alex's shoulder.

"Me too. I know she has Red and Lorna but I worry about her." Alex bit the side of her cheek nervously.

"Since Rosa's escape they really started making changes. I don't think drugs are getting in anymore" Piper tried to ease Alex's worry.

"There's still heroine." Alex replied flatly.

"Alex what the fuck? How do you know that?" Piper's voice slightly panicked.

"Nicky found a brick during the raid. She was too scared to report it and too torn to tell anyone else about it." Alex shook her head "She's not going to do it. She just doesn't know how to let it go."

Piper hugged Alex. She wasn't sure if Alex still struggled with the same feelings "She has a lot of people in her corner. She'll make it."

"We haven't talked much about what your plans are." Alex reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Piper's ear.

"I don't know Al, everything is so different. PoPi is doing well. I will probably start working next week." Piper was afraid to mention anything too far in advance.

"And after?" Alex questioned.

"I'm just not going to make plans for a while" Piper tried to drop the subject.

"Alright, we can talk about it later but I know you. You are planning and hoping for a dozen different things and you're probably scared of me running off so you're keeping them locked up" Alex smirked and Piper shook her head smiling "How do you always do that?"

"I know you kid. Let me just try to put your mind at ease okay. I love you. I'm not running anywhere. I'm never letting you slip away from me again. I know my track record has been shit but try to trust me." Alex's green eyes locked with Piper's blues. "I'm going to marry you" Alex smiled.

Piper blushed slightly. "Not now Piper" Alex laughed. "When we're ready. For now I'll take being your girlfriend." Alex smirked.

"My girlfriend?" Piper flashed her megawatt smile.

"Yeah" Alex kissed Piper's lips and pulled her closer "Will you be my girlfriend Piper Chapman?"

Piper smiled into the kiss "Yes I'd love to be your girlfriend Alex Vause"

The pair left the diner and began walking leisurely towards Alex's apartment building arms wrapped around each other's waist. "Al?" Piper stopped and looked at Alex. "I don't want to rush you or this but do you mind if I stay at your place for a while? Just until I can find a place this week…"

"Piper are you fucking kidding me right now?" Alex took both of Piper's hands in hers. "I don't want to push you if you aren't ready but I want you to stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Piper searched Alex's eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"Yes I'm fucking sure. Pipes, stay with me. If you start feeling like you need space while you adjust then we'll deal with it. I want whatever is best for you and us." Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips and kissed her back before continuing their walk home.

**A/N: Sorry not much is happening just trying to move things along. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter to you in a few days. **

**Thanks again for all of your reivews/follows/favs you guys are the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The couple spent early Sunday morning cuddling in bed. This was their last morning together before Alex had to go back to a busy week of work and school and Piper would start working on PoPi and begin moving in to the apartment. Alex's gaze was directed at Piper but her mind was miles away.

"What are you thinking?" The blonde asked as she traced light circles on Alex's stomach.

Alex reached out with both hands pushing the blonde's hair behind her ears taking in all of her soft features. "I'm just thinking…" Alex sighed "… I'm just thinking this is going to be hard. I'm scared I'm going to fuck it up or..." Alex shook her head and looked away from Piper's gaze unable to finish her thought.

"Alex I don't want you to feel like you have to do everything for me. You've been amazing. Absolutely blow me away, sweep me off my feet amazing. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Piper placed her hand on Alex's face softly running her thumb along her cheek.

"Pipes, last time we were together… I could buy you anything and take you anywhere… I have to go to work tomorrow or I won't be able to make rent. I just… I just feel like I'm not enough. I feel like I don't have anything to offer you right now. How could I deserve you?" Alex's voice was think with emotion.

"Hey..." Piper pulled herself up to kiss Alex. Tears fell from the raven haired woman's eyes and Piper kissed them trying to kiss away all of her fears and pain. "Alex look at me" Piper cupped Alex's face and looked deep into her green eyes. "I don't need you to take care of me. I never needed you to lavish me with gifts and vacations. I always wanted only you. You're all I need. This will be tough at times. Bills suck" They both laughed. "But we'll have each other. We both have enough saved to be comfortable and soon enough PoPi will be selling nationally and you'll be graduating and doing anything you want to. Al, we're going to be fine. We're going to struggle and fight and drive each other crazy. Then we're going to have incredible makeup sex and laugh until we cry. As long as I have you I can face anything." Piper kissed Alex softly before speaking again. "Al, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. You make me feel alive. You make me want to be so much better than I am. We're not the same people we were 10 years ago. We both hurt each other so much and here we are more in love than we were then. We're both more selfless, less prideful, and honest with each other. After I read your letters I cried so much. I thought how on earth could I deserve someone that loves me so much? I tried to get you put back in prison so I wouldn't be alone. That would have ruined us. I would have ruined us. When I read your first letter at Litchfield I lost it. It hit me so hard the reality of what I'd tried to do. I spent weeks crying to Nicky and Polly about it and then we made a plan. I had to get my shit together. You were so forgiving without even an explanation. All I could think of was how I've treated you. You are the love of my life Alex. I got scared and left you. After all of that time we reconnected and I got scared of the future and left you again. Then I tried to pull you back into that hellhole." Piper had tears welling in her eyes as she cupped Alex's face in her hands. "You Alex…You have always been the best part of me. You have always loved me without hesitation. Don't you dare, not for one more second ever think that you aren't good enough for me. We both made mistakes and we both forgive each other. There's nothing to be scared of anymore. We have each other. I love you."

"I love you Piper" Alex kissed Piper and they fell into a comfortable embrace not ready to start their day. Piper returned to tracing light circles on Alex's stomach while Alex did the same on Piper's back.

* * *

><p>Alex pulled into Polly's driveway and looked at the blonde. Piper was grinning ear to ear. "You ready for this kid?" Alex raised her eyebrow and smirked.<p>

Piper grinned from ear to ear and shook her shoulders giddy with excitement. They exited the car and Alex retrieved a gift bag from the backseat. Piper gripped Alex's hand tightly as they walked up the porch steps. She rang the doorbell and smiled again at Alex who adored the way her blue eyes shined.

"Hey lesbians!" Pete greeted a surprised Piper and laughing Alex. "Pete! Oh my god! Hi" Pete hugged Piper before turning to Alex and grinning. "Six mate"

Alex laughed "Still doesn't beat me."

"Damn" Pete laughed "Get in here"

Piper practically pushed Pete out of the way looking for Polly and found her in the living room watching Finn as he played with his toy cars on the floor. Piper's smile grew even wider, her eyes gleaming slightly from happy tears.

Polly smiled hugely at her friend and spoke to her son "Finn, come say hi to mommy's best friend in the whole world Piper" Finn crashed his cars into each other one final time before running in stumbles over to his mom's legs. "Hi Pipur" Finn reached his little hand out to shake Piper's.

Piper melted immediately "Hello Finn. It's so nice to meet you." Piper knelt down and shook his hand then smiled hugely up at Polly.

Polly rubbed Finn's head "Finn this is mommy's other very good friend Alex"

Finn reached out his tiny hand for Alex too "Hi Owex"

"Hey Kid, nice to meet ya" Alex shook his hand and smiled noticing Finn's gaze was glued to the gift bag in her hand.

Finn pointed to the bag "For me?" he asked and looked at his mom for approval.

Pete picked up his son and sat him on the couch. He and Polly sat next to him. Piper and Alex sat across from them and handed Pete the gift bag. "Open it up Finny boy" his father said as he sat the bag in front of him. Finn dug into the bag throwing the tissue paper everywhere. He first pulled out Alex's gift. A picture book about a knight and his pet dragon. "Cool!" Finn yelled and quickly looked at the pages before digging back into the bag. Finn pulled out a giant pirate ship from his favorite cartoon. He let out a squeal of excitement unable to use words causing Piper to love him even more.

"Finn what do you say" his father reminded him "Tank you Pipur and Owex" he then ran over and gave them the quickest hugs before running back to his dad begging him to open the box containing the pirate ship faster.

"He's adorable Polly" Alex said smiling.

"Oh my god Pol" is all Piper could manage.

The three friends talked while watching Finn and Pete play on the floor in front of them. The day flew by and they ordered Finn's favorite, Pizza for dinner.

Polly asked Piper if she wanted to help her get Finn ready for bedtime. The blonde nodded her head and smiled hugely. They left Alex and Pete to talk in the living room.

They both sat on Finn's bed as he laid between them. Polly and Piper alternated reading the book Alex had given him. Soon his eyes were struggling to remain open. Polly tucked Finn into bed and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hands through his hair brushing it to the side. It only took a few minutes for the boy to fall into deep sleep.

"He's precious Pol" Piper beamed.

"Wait until you see him throw a temper tantrum. Worse than yours" Polly teased.

"I can't believe he's two" Piper shook her head.

"Yeah it flew by. Seems like yesterday he was sitting up for the first time and now I'm chasing him all over the place." Polly kissed Finn's forehead and then walked out of the room with Piper.

"I know it's only been a few days but have you and Alex talked about kids or ever?" Polly asked the blonde.

Piper shook her head "We were kids back then with no plans. I think I do want one though. I never would have thought Alex would be good with kids but she was great with him. I think Finn likes her more than me"

"That's because she's like Pete. Finn's biggest hero is his dad. We'll fix it though. Aunt Piper is going to be his third favorite person in the world." Polly smiled.

"Speaking of, Pol you never told me you and Pete worked things out." Piper placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll give you all the details to anything you want tomorrow. I didn't want to tell you anything that might have influenced your thinking. I wanted you to follow your heart and focus on yourself and getting out of there." Polly hugged her friend.

"And Alex knew? What was that Pete said to her when we arrived? Six? Six what?" Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, Alex promised not to tell you anything. This was mine to tell." Polly then shook her head a smile broke out across her face and she half chucked. "Those two are so much alike Pipes"

Piper gave another questioning look. "Six times Piper. I think they have some sort of competition. She has _definitely_ given him some tips." Polly grinned widely.

Piper's eyes grew wide as she finally understood what Polly was referring to. "So wait, six is great and seven is excessive?" Piper laughed.

"You try having a two year old. Six was exhausting" Polly laughed. The two made their way back to the living room could hear the faint laughter of Alex and Pete coming from the basement. Polly smiled and rolled her eyes "Those two are ridiculous."

Piper tilted her head slightly questioning what Polly meant. "Come on, you'll see." Polly led the way downstairs.

They found Pete and Alex several beers in doing shots and playing darts. Pete was arguing that Alex's glasses gave her an unfair advantage while Alex argued back that Pete being Australian gave him an unfair advantage. They both erupted in laughter causing Piper to smile and laugh softly to herself. She could not remember the last time she'd seen Alex this relaxed.

Polly went to the basement fridge and replaced Pete and Alex's beer with bottles of water reminding both of them they weren't in their 20s and had to work in the morning. "Yes mum" Pete teased and smacked Polly's ass as she walked away causing Polly to laugh and roll her eyes again. "I just put one child to bed do I really have to do the same for you too?" Polly tried to sound serious but the slight upward curl of her lips gave her away.

"It's Alex's fault" Pete grinned at Alex and walked towards his wife whispering something in her ear causing Polly to laugh before saying goodnight to Alex and Piper. Pete hummed and muttered a few words of a song as he made his way up the stairs. Polly just shook her head and smiled again. Pete had a boyish charm that she found aggravating and irresistible. It was always funny to her now seeing Alex and Pete together. They were very different but so similar.

Alex stumbled slightly as she walked to Piper and pulled her close kissing her. "You're drunk" Piper teased. "Mmhmm" Alex nodded. "I better get you home" Piper said as she placed an arm around Alex's waist to support her. The trio made their way upstairs to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow Pol"

"See you tomorrow Pipes. Goodnight Alex." Polly said before closing the door.

Piper helped Alex into the car and buckled her in. Alex slurred something about how much fun she had and Piper laughed "Me too Al."

They arrived home and Piper helped Alex to the bed. The raven haired woman started to pull off her shirt but got stuck. "Help" she muttered barely coherent. Piper helped pull the shirt off and then removed Alex's bra. Piper removed her shoes and then pulled off Alex's pants. Alex crawled under the covers and passed out almost immediately. Piper undressed and crawled into bed facing Alex. She lightly stroked her fingers through Alex's hair smiling at her. The last few days had put them through a whirlwind of emotions. She was happy to see Alex let loose. Tomorrow she was going to move her stuff in and catch up with Polly while Alex was in school. She hoped they'd have some time together before Alex had to work that night. Piper placed a final kiss on Alex's lips and whispered I love you before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not very happy with this chapter and I'm sorry that's it's another filler to move things along. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days to make it up to you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been crazy and I just wasn't feeling the story. I think it still reflects in this chapter but things are going to wrap up soon and I plan on jumping through time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Alex was an indescribable mix of nervous and excited. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. Nicky was standing behind her whispering in her ear but Alex couldn't focus on the words. Polly had just come forward and smiled with a wink to Alex. Alex knew Piper would arrive soon. The room of people faded away and all that existed was a bright light at the end of the room. The most beautiful sight Alex had ever seen. Her breathing and heart stopped. Her body was temporarily frozen as Piper's blue eyes locked with Alex's green. Piper smiled her megawatt smile and Alex's lips matched causing her to smile wider than she'd ever smiled before. Piper walked closer, her movements slowly bringing Alex's body out of its frozen state with each step Piper took. Alex reached out and took Piper's hand in hers. Their smiles growing impossibly wider. "Come on, you know you turn me on. In your dirty white boots, come on, we're gonna get it on, in your dir…"

Alex was ripped from the dream by her alarm. She groaned into her pillow and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock until the noise stopped. Her head was pounding. She immediately regretted letting Pete talk her into another competition. Alex raised onto her elbows and rubbed her face with her hands. She wasn't ready to open her eyes yet and reached for Piper with her foot. Not feeling the blondes legs Alex turned her head far too fast and felt the room spinning. Once it settled she realized Piper was not in bed.

Piper entered the room with a plate and cup of coffee. "Good morning sunshine" Piper smiled teasing Alex who could only groan and throw her face back into her pillow. "I have coffee"

Alex turned her head to see Piper flashing a cheesy grin holding up the mug. Alex reached out her hand for the mug and started to sit-up. "Eat this too" Piper handed the plate to Alex. Alex was starving and put the egg on her toast and ate them both as fast as possible. Piper threw her head back and laughed as Alex barely finished chewing before taking a large gulp from her coffee. Alex handed the plate to Piper as she stood from the bed. "Thanks babe, I have to get in the shower. I'm going to be late" Alex gave a quick peck to Piper's cheek before rushing past her to the bathroom.

Piper was looking over her twitter feed when Alex emerged from the bedroom wearing black jeans, a red checkered shirt, and black motorcycle boots. Her black hair flowing softly at her shoulders and her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Piper bit her lower lip. The movement did not go unnoticed by Alex. "Like what you see huh kid?"

"I'm not gonna to lie Al. You're so fucking hot. I'm growing more jealous by the second thinking about all of the people that are going to be thinking dirty thoughts about you"

"Too bad for them" Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips "I'm all yours" Alex kissed Piper. Her tongue softly met Piper's for a slow and gentle kiss. The quick kiss grew heated but abruptly ended by Alex who had to rush to grab her bag and run out the door. "I'll see you at lunch Pipes!" The door closed behind her before Piper could say bye.

* * *

><p>Polly arrived soon after and she and Piper made their way to Cal's to retrieve the rest of her things. Piper peaked into the back seat of the van and tried to mask her disappointment.<p>

"Girls day Piper, I'm not going to make it through the day with Finn in tow." Polly stated reading her friend's face.

"So…" Polly looked at Piper. "What are we talking about first?"

Piper laughed "Okay… You and Pete. I mean I'm happy for you and Finn but how did that happen? He just left you… this whole time I was in prison I thought you were with Larry…"

Polly took a deep breath and began "Well first, Larry was… a… pacifier I guess you could say. We'd been friends for years. He knew me, I was comfortable with him. When Pete left I was devastated but I had to be strong. I had to be strong for Finn, for you… I was going through a lot. He took my mind off of it for a while but I was never in love with him. I was so fucking furious at Pete. At you. You both left me. I hate to sound like a selfish bitch but this was my time. I was having a baby and the two most important people in my life walked out." Piper reached over and grabbed Polly's hand. "I know that's not how it was but that's how it felt. When I told Pete about Larry it didn't feel how I expected it to you know. I thought I would feel better hurting him like he hurt me but all I wanted was for him to come back."

"So what happened?" Piper gently squeezed Polly's hand

"It had been about two months, I was meeting Alex regularly at that point and we were getting closer. I'd lost you, Pete, and Larry. Alex was a really good shoulder to lean on." Polly laughed "I still can't believe it sometimes." Piper smiled. She loved that her best friend and Alex had finally buried the hatchet.

"So Alex and I got closer. One day she told me she wanted to meet for lunch and when I showed up she wasn't there but Pete was." Piper's mouth made an O and Polly laughed. "Yeah, Alex is a sneaky bitch sometimes but it was great. Pete and I actually talked without yelling. We agreed to take it slow and try to work things out"

"What did she say to Pete?" Piper tilted her head slightly as she spoke.

"She found him at a bar completely wasted crying about his wife and his best friend and his son. She pretty much kicked his ass and told him to fight for me if he wanted me and pointed out what a completely selfish ass he was. Those two have been pretty inseparable since." Polly grinned.

"You guys are doing well?" Piper asked softly.

"Better than ever." Polly beamed. Piper reached over and hugged her. "Hey watch it. Driving here Piper." Both laughed and wiped tears from their eyes.

"I'm happy for you Pol. What did Larry do?"

Polly sighed "Larry has been difficult. He had grown attached to Finn. He assumed what happened between us was more serious than it was. He was sort of stalkerish for a while showing up and calling at odd hours. Pete threatened to kill him if he came around again and I guess that's when he went to your mom to have her help him win you back. I hadn't spoken to him in months and he called me Friday about your party. I thought one of our mutual friends let him know about it and I told him he wasn't welcome and if you wanted to contact him you would. It was your day and he had no right to barge in on it."

"Jesus" Piper sighed "I feel bad. He's a good guy"

"He's not the same Larry you knew. He's a bitter petty child" Polly frowned.

They arrived at Cal and Neri's and found a note that they were both foraging and may not be back for a few hours. Polly and Piper laughed. They quickly loaded the boxes into the van and headed back into town to meet Alex for lunch.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you and Alex used to meet?" Piper asked as she sat down at a round table on the café's patio.<p>

"Usually." Polly smiled and looked up to see Alex walking over with a huge smile on her face.

Alex quickly threw her bag down and bent down to kiss Piper "Mmm I missed you so much"

Piper smiled hugely "I missed you too"

Alex took Piper's hand in hers unable to not touch the blonde. The waitress arrived to take their orders.

"So how's your day going?" Alex asked.

"Just getting in some much needed girl's time." Polly smiled knowing the question was meant for Piper.

"We just picked up my stuff from Cal's. We'll start unpacking after lunch" Piper smiled and squeezed Alex's hand.

"I wish I could help" Alex smirked. "Sure you do" Polly laughed.

The trio ate lunch and joked around. Alex filled Piper in on her morning classes. Piper would never grow tired of seeing this side of Alex.

"Alright babe" Alex stood and kissed Piper on the lips cupping her face in her hands. "I have to get going or I'm going to be late for work."

"I'll see you at _home_" Piper smiled. Polly rolled her eyes "You guys are disgustingly adorable. See ya Alex"

"See ya Polly" Alex dropped some cash on the table and left.

* * *

><p>As Polly and Piper began unpacking boxes they talked about PoPi. "You never told me how you convinced Barney's to accept our deal" Piper said as she hung up clothes in the closet.<p>

"No I didn't" Polly laughed and Piper glared "Barney's loved PoPi but they were cautious of the risk and cost of helping our production. I had mentioned it to Alex during one of our lunches. After reviewing our paperwork for maybe 20 minutes she sorted out the logistics cutting our costs in half. Barney's loved the new model and jumped at the deal. That's when I convinced Alex she needed to go to school." Piper was shocked. "Your girl is really brilliant. Like, it's insane. So many companies are going to pursue her when she graduates."

Piper beamed with pride "I'm so glad everyone else is seeing what I already knew."

* * *

><p>Piper was just finishing dinner when Alex walked in the front door. "Hey Al" Piper yelled not turning away from the stove. "Hey kid, what are you cooking" Alex walked closer to inspect.<p>

Piper looked over her shoulder as she heard Alex approaching "Tacos"

Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips and kissed her neck "Mmm smells amazing"

"Thank you, go get washed up. It will be ready in a few minutes"

Alex returned having changed into comfortable yoga pants and a t-shirt. Piper beamed as Alex sat down across from her.

"What?" Alex laughed.

"I'm just proud of you" Alex tilted her head and smirked causing Piper to laugh "Polly told me about what you did for her and Pete, PoPi, and seeing you working so hard. I'm just really proud of you Al. I always knew you could do anything."

Alex smiled shyly and adjusted her glasses. "I like what you've done with the place. It finally feels like home"

Piper got up from the table and walked over to Alex and sat in her lap wrapping her arms around the raven haired woman's neck. "You're my home" Piper kissed Alex slipping her tongue in to explore. Alex moaned into the kiss and pulled away. She exhaled a long breath and shook her head. "As much as I'd love to Pipes I have a final to study for."

Piper smiled "Eat your dinner and no suggestive jokes about tacos or you'll fail your test" Alex laughed and removed her hands from Piper's waist so the blonde could stand up.

After dinner Alex sat on the couch, books and papers scattered on the coffee table. Piper sat in a nearby chair quietly reading when another sigh from Alex grabbed her attention. "Everything alright Al?"

Alex shook her head not breaking eye contact with the blonde. "I'm trying to study"

"And?" Piper asked not knowing what the problem was.

"And every time I look up there you are in those short shorts and my t-shirt biting your lip. I can't fucking concentrate. I'm supposed to be going over these business models and all I can think about is carrying you into the bedroom…" Alex didn't finish her sentence but her darkened eyes and the way she licked her lips as she slowly shook her head said all that needed to be said.

Piper's lips curled upwards into a smirk. "I can help you study. Give me that" Piper stood and reached for Alex's notes. Alex handed the notes over. "This is not going to help me study Pipes"

"I'll make it worth your while" Piper playfully teased and Alex raised her eyebrow smirking.

"For each question you get right I'll strip" Piper grinned and Alex let out a husky laugh. "Deal"

"I'm not done. For each question you get wrong I put on more clothes" Piper smirked and saw a very determined look on Alex's face.

Clothes were thrown around the living room. Alex's school papers and books scattered on the table and floor. Piper was on the floor resting on Alex's chest. Both of their hearts racing as they tried to catch their breath. "I think you're going to ace you final" Piper smiled and kissed the raven haired woman. "I have a great study partner"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I wanted to have this to you guys sooner but life has been crazy lately on top of the holiday. Mostly filler but you guys will hopefully love the next couple of chapters. Thanks again for all of your reviews/follows/favs!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Piper woke to the sound of birds chirping. The soft morning light lit up the master bedroom and she smiled as her eyes focused on soft skin and the slight curve of red lips in front of her. The blonde lay quietly and watched as Alex slept peacefully. The alarm clock read 8:27 and Piper smiled thankful that she woke before the 8:30 alarm. It had been nearly 18 months since Piper's first morning outside of Litchfield and each morning since she'd woken up next to the raven haired beauty. Piper reached over and turned off the alarm choosing to wake Alex up herself. The blonde smiled as she inched closer to Alex's face lightly brushing her lips before softly kissing her. Green eyes slowly opened and red lips spread into a large smile. "Good morning beautiful" Alex's voice was thick with sleep, she reached out to Piper's hip and pulled her closer enveloping her in an embrace. Green eyes slowly closed as Alex struggled to wake up. "We need to get up or we're going to be late" Piper said as she kissed Alex's neck.

Alex groaned "Remind me to kill Nichols for wanting to do lunch instead of dinner. I need sleep."

Piper smiled and kissed Alex before pulling away and sliding off the bed. "You can sleep a little longer if you want. I'm going to take a shower... all by myself" The blonde smirked as she entered the master bath knowing Alex would soon be joining her.

Alex quickly made her way into the walk-in shower. The dual shower heads had already filled the room with steam and Alex's gaze focused on the water beading at the back of Piper's neck. Sleep was quickly replaced by desire as Alex pulled Piper's body to hers. Her long arms wrapped around Piper's waist as she kissed the blondes neck. Piper smiled and turned to face the taller woman. They kissed again. Tongues exploring as their slick bodies pressed against each other. "We don't have much time Al" Piper whispered into the taller woman's ear as Alex's hand reached between her thighs. "Fuck Nichols" Alex sighed before taking a nipple into her mouth. "No, fuck me" the blonde smiled. Alex looked up at Piper and returned her smile. She stood up and entered Piper with two fingers as she captured the blonde's moans with her mouth. Piper raked her nails down Alex's back. She lifted one leg and rested it on the shower bench giving Alex better access. Alex continued thrusting into Piper, twisting and curling her fingers. Piper reached between Alex's thighs and entered the taller woman while using her thumb against Alex's clit. Alex was not prepared for the blondes touch and broke their kiss, throwing her head back as she moaned. Piper bit Alex's lower lip and pulled her back into a kiss. They found a rhythm and soon their moans were echoing through the master suite.

Piper nuzzled into Alex's neck as they both tried to catch their breath. "We have to hurry up. Traffic is going to be a nightmare."

* * *

><p><em>Oh god.<em> "ALEX!" Piper yelled from the foyer as she looked out the window.

Alex laughed surprising the blonde who didn't realize she was right behind her. "What?"

"We can't go yet. Mrs. Clark is in the garden" Piper said with wide eyes.

"Pipes, I'm not hiding from an old woman. We're going to be late as it is." Alex grabbed her jacket and the car keys. They walked through the laundry room into the garage.

"Alex she's going to be 3 feet from me. I can't just ignore her." Piper sighed as she got into the passenger seat.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Then pretend to be on your phone or duck down. I'm not stopping"

The garage door opened and Alex backed out in their Subaru CrossTrek. Piper kept her head turned towards Alex. Mrs. Clark rose from her garden when she heard the garage door and approached her neighbors eager to speak with them. "Hello Piper, Hello Alex!" The woman waved as she walked closer.

Alex smirked. "Please tell me she's not walking this way" Piper asked, fighting the urge to turn around and say hello.

"Yep" Alex smiled looking right at Mrs. Clark and waved not slowing the car down. She pressed the button to close the garage door as she backed out onto the street. Mrs. Clark kept walking towards them down the driveway assuming Alex must not have heard her. She yelled louder "Alex, Piper, hello"

Alex rolled down the window. "Alex, don't. Oh my god" Piper sighed throwing her hands over her face. Alex stopped the car long enough for Mrs. Clark to be just a few steps from the car. "Bye Mrs. Clark" Alex smiled and then sped away.

Alex turned her head to see a horrified look on Piper's face. "Oh come on that was hilarious" Alex laughed. "You are such an asshole" Piper said shaking her head. "I'm going to have to come up with an excuse now."

"Pipes you don't have to do anything. That woman is so damn nosy. Stop being so nice."

"Alex she's right there every morning when I come back from my run. Just waiting for me. I can't just run by her and ignore her."

Alex sighed. "Yes you can. I do it every day."

"But… I'm a nice blonde lady" Piper smiled.

"Oh yes you are" Alex smirked as she ran her hand up Piper's thigh. Piper laughed and slapped Alex's hand away.

* * *

><p>Almost 2 hours later Alex and Piper were on the elevator heading to Nicky's 7th floor apartment. Piper was about to knock when the door swung open revealing Nicky with a huge grin on her face. "About time you two showed up. What kept ya?" Nicky wagged her eyebrows suggestively. "Traffic was a nightmare" Piper said honestly. "Well that's what you two get for moving to the fucking suburbs" Nicky laughed and gestured for them to come inside. "Lorna is around here somewhere. Her sister just called so they're gossiping about god knows what"<p>

Alex looked around the living room and kitchen. Not seeing food and not smelling food she looked at her friend confused, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. "What?" Nicky grinned. "You told us to come over for lunch. Where's the lunch?" Alex asked with a serious look on her face. Piper looked back and forth between the two. "I didn't say I was making you lunch. I said let's do lunch Saturday." Nicky laughed and shrugged.

"Nichols, I will kill you. I've been busy all week and I wanted to spend this morning in bed but no, I had to drive my ass all the way into the city to have lunch with you and Lorna and now I'm starving and you don't even have food!" Alex said in mock anger.

Nicky laughed "Oh Vause it's too easy to get a rise out of you. Lorna wanted to eat on the balcony." Alex shook her head smirking. The trio made their way to the large balcony overlooking the city.

"Sure beats the cafeteria at Litchfield huh?" Nicky said as Piper and Alex took in the view. Piper smiled widely "I think everything beats Litchfield" Alex tucked a hair behind Piper's ear "But if it weren't for Litchfield none of you would be in my life right now" Piper smiled and kissed the raven haired woman. "You've gone soft Vause" Nicky joked. "And you've been out barely 4 months and Lorna moved in what 3 months ago?" Alex fired back smirking. "Touché" Nicky grinned "Beer?" Piper and Alex nodded as Nicky walked inside to get their drinks.

Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder as they continued looking at the view of the city. "Do you miss it?" Piper asked quietly. Alex looked down at the blonde and shook her head "I love our house. I love our life. I miss it enough for a few weekends a year but I would take nosy Mrs. Clark any day over living in an apartment, traffic jams, and no place to park." Piper smiled at Alex, her eyes sparkling "Me too"

Nicky and Lorna stepped out onto the balcony beers in hand. "You two look great!" Lorna squealed as she rushed over to hug her guests. "You look great, I love your hair" Piper said smiling widely. Lorna's hair looked the same to her but since Lorna was going to cosmetology school she figured the woman would appreciate the compliment. "Thank you" Lorna blushed and put a hand on her hair. "Okay, we all look great. We're not going to talk about hair and makeup all afternoon again" Nicky rolled her eyes.

They sat down at the patio table and began eating lunch. After a few minutes of Lorna nudging Nicky's knee she finally spoke up. "So uh Vause and you too Chapman. I uh..."

Alex interrupted "Spit it out Nichols"

Nicky finally grinned "Well, the money my mom gave me isn't going to last forever. I can't do a 9-5 so I decided to start my own business." Piper looked up from her plate and tried not to look horrified, she saw that Alex was trying not to bust up laughing. "Nichols, I love ya but what the fuck do you know about running a business? What kind of business?" Alex looked from Nicky to Lorna assuming it was going to be some type of salon to support Lorna's new career path.

Nicky laughed knowing what the raven haired woman was assuming. "A bookstore slash café. The neighborhood could use one and it'd be cool. We could have music nights and Piper you could use the space to help ex-cons if you're still up for it." Piper smiled at the idea and Alex nodded her head slowly approving. "The café and all of that I can handle but I don't know shit about books. That's where you guys come in"

"Us?" Piper asked with wide eyes. "Yeah, I would like you two to be partners. You don't have to invest. I just need your expertise to make this a success." Alex smirked "Send me your proposal and we'll discuss it" "You're not shitting me are you Vause?" Alex shook her head "Nichols you're my best friend. I want to help you. Plus I'm assuming we're getting free books and coffee?" Nicky grinned from ear to ear. "Absofuckinglutely" "I'll be in town Monday. Polly and I are meeting at Barney's to go over plans on PoPi's expansion. I can stop by after and pick up your business plan" Piper said warmly. She was excited for Nicky and the loved the idea. They all agreed and finished lunch. They continued catching up into the late evening.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the couple arrived at their home. Exhausted from the long day. Alex walked into the bedroom stripping off her clothes and crawled under the covers. Piper followed suit and curled up in Alex's arms. "I'm really happy for Nicky." The blonde said as she squeezed Alex's arm tighter around her torso. Alex kissed her neck "Me too. She needs something like this." They quickly fell into peaceful sleep.<p>

The couple spent Sunday morning in bed. They finally left the house around noon to go grocery shopping. Alex tossed a bag of pizza rolls into the cart. "Al, no these are terrible for you" Piper grabbed the bag and tried handing it back to Alex to put back. "Kid, I have a craving" Alex said as she placed the bag back into the cart. The couple stared each other down. Alex raised her eyebrow challenging the blonde. "Fine, eat garbage" Piper rolled her eyes. "It's a lot better than anything at Litchfield" Alex smirked. "Yeah but you didn't have a choice then. We could make a pizza or a healthier version of these" Piper kept pushing the cart down the aisle. "I'd rather spend my time doing other things" Alex laughed as she placed her hand under the hem of Piper's shirt causing the blonde to giggle.

A middle aged woman across from them smiled "You two are such a lovely couple. How long have you been married?"

Piper was beat red at almost being caught with her girlfriend's hand up her shirt in the middle of the grocery store. Alex kissed her cheek and turned to the woman. "Thank you, I've been in love with Piper for…" Alex looked at the blonde pretending to have to think about it "10 years?" She smiled and kissed the blonde again.

"Well 10 years and you still look at each other like that I don't think you'll have a problem making it another 50 or more" The woman smiled at the couple once more before continuing past them.

"You're still counting the time we weren't together?" Piper asked looking up at the taller woman. "I still loved you" Alex smiled and kissed Piper once more.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Alex rushed off to work. Piper left a couple of hours later to meet Polly for their meeting with Barneys.<p>

Alex was at her desk trying to come up with a plan when her phone vibrated.

**Piper:  
>The meeting went great! We're going to sell!<strong>

Alex smiled hugely. This is exactly what she needed.

**Alex:  
>That's great Pipes! I'm so happy for you both! Tell me all about it tonight. I have to get ready for a big meeting.<strong>

Alex couldn't keep the smile off her face as she sent a text to Polly. She had been racking her brain trying to find a way to do this without making Piper suspicious but a new cause for celebration provided the perfect opportunity.

**Alex:  
>I need to meet you for lunch. Today. I have a plan.<strong>

Polly was still sitting next to Piper having their post meeting coffee when she almost squealed reading Alex's text. She quickly replied back deciding to meet at their usual place. The blonde smirked at her friend's behavior "What was that all about?" Polly quickly threw her phone into her bag "Nothing, Pete is very excited that's all" Piper smiled at her friend not wanting to know the dirty details. "We should all go out and celebrate soon. Maybe we can meet tomorrow and talk about it? I have to meet Nicky in a little bit to pick up her business proposal." Polly nodded her head "Sounds great. You talk to Alex and I'll talk to Pete then we can figure something out."

* * *

><p>Polly walked into the café and found a nervous looking Alex looking over a menu she didn't need to read. She quickly sat down across from her "Let me see it!" she said excitedly. Alex came out of her daze "Jesus, you've seen it a dozen times." "I don't care. I'm excited" Polly replied holding out her hand with a huge grin on her face. Alex rolled her eyes feigning annoyance as she reached into her bag and handed Polly the small black box. Polly carefully opened the box looking at the ring inside "God Alex, Piper is going to love it. What's the plan?" Alex smiled hugely.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **More coming soon. Hope you guys enjoy the first part of this. I've had a lot of pm's requesting more steamy stuff. That's coming in the next chapter. I know I've rushed through it lately but I knew this was coming and didn't want to over do it. Let me know what you think so far and what you'd like to see. Thanks again for all of the messages/reviews/favs/follows. You guys are the best! I'm posting this on very little sleep so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I might make some edits after going back over this with fresh eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Alex returned home to find Piper setting the dinner table. Two candles lit the table, the smell of garlic filled the home. Piper had just set the lasagna on the table when she heard Alex set down her keys. The blonde turned around flashing her megawatt smile "Perfect timing" Alex returned the smile and walked to the shorter woman pulling her into an embrace and kissing her lips softly. "You shouldn't have done all this. I should be pampering you. It's your night to celebrate" Piper's eyes lit up thinking of ways Alex could still pamper her "I thought we could go out and celebrate this weekend with Polly and Pete. I wanted to stay in with you tonight. You can pamper me later" Piper winked and stepped away heading back into the kitchen. Alex followed behind her "What can I help with?"

"Open the wine?" Piper asked as she prepared to take the garlic bread to the dining room table. Alex grabbed a bottle of red and opened it, remembering to place the cork in Piper's collection for whatever craft project she was planning. After pouring the wine Alex pulled out Piper's chair for her "Thank you" Piper smiled as she sat down. Alex placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before sitting down across from her. Raising a glass to toast, Alex congratulated Piper on the sale of PoPi. "Tell me all about it kid" Alex beamed at the blonde. The soft light of the candles made her bright blues shine brighter.

"The meeting started exactly as we predicted. Sales have been steadily well over forecast. PoPi is the highest selling product in their stores" Piper flashed her megawatt smile. "We were prepared to take the appraised value but since they were so enthusiastic Polly and I both decided to shoot a little higher"

Alex raised her eyebrow "How much higher?"

Piper was still smiling from ear to ear "20% and they took it! No negotiation!" Alex's eyes went wide "Jesus! Pipes that's incredible!" Piper bit her lip and nodded her head "I feel like I'm on cloud nine Al. After it's all said and done Polly and I each will take just over 3 million" Alex stood from the table and walked over to Piper pulling the blonde up to her and carefully spinning her in her arms. "I'm so proud of you Pipes" Piper was glowing "Al, this never would have been possible without you. Without your help Barneys would never have been interested in PoPi in the first place." Alex kissed the blonde "Hush. You and Polly built this from her kitchen into a multimillion dollar business. I'm so incredibly proud of you. You can do anything. You make everything you touch better. Including me" Alex smiled kissing the blonde once more before returning to her seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about where we go from here" Piper looked up from her plate focusing on Alex's green eyes glowing in the candlelight.

Alex swallowed _Please don't bring up marriage, please don't bring up marriage._ "And where's that?"

"I went over Nicky's business proposal this afternoon. It's really great Alex. She doesn't need us to put up money but I want to. I want to be an equal partner. I want to open a book store. I can start a program for ex-cons to help them get on the right track. Can you imagine? A successful business run by ex-cons. We'll give so much hope to others and do so much more for the community."

Alex let out a husky laugh "Look at you kid, you used to be so self-absorbed." Piper feigned being shocked then her expression turned soft "Alex I really want this."

Alex reached across the table taking Piper's hand in hers "Pipes you don't need my permission. I support you in anything you know that. I think you'll be great. I think Nicky will do great with you in her corner." Piper again smiled her megawatt smile lighting up the room as her blue eyes sparkled. "We should meet with her next week to go over everything." Alex nodded her head agreeing. "So, how was your day? How did your meeting go?"

Alex smirked "It was full of all the excitement one could imagine working logistics for a publishing company" Piper rolled her eyes. It was always the same with Alex. She pretended it was boring but she really loved her job "Oh I'm sure you just hate every second of those interns falling all over themselves to do whatever ridiculous task you give them." Alex smirked and adjusted her glasses "Well a girl has to entertain herself somehow" The couple laughed and finished their dinner before retiring to their bedroom where Alex spent the rest of the night worshiping every inch of Piper Chapman.

* * *

><p>Alex struggled as the week drug on. It was Friday and in just over 24 hours she'd be asking the love of her life to marry her. She had planned out every detail and worked with Nicky and Polly to make all of the needed arrangements. Only one thing remained and Alex Vause was nervous. Scared even.<p>

Alex left the office and headed to a small Italian bistro not far away. Alex gave the reservation name to the hostess and was brought to her table. She wiped her palms before extending her hand "Thank you for coming Mr. Chapman, Mrs. Chapman" "It's very nice to see you again Alex" Bill smiled and Carole nodded her head but said nothing. Alex took a large gulp of water and before she could speak the waiter arrived and took their orders. "So Mr. and Mrs. Chapman I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here." Bill laughed "No. I'm certain I know exactly why we're here" Alex stiffened and fought the tightness in her throat forcing herself to smile. "I will get right to it then" Alex took in a deep breath gathering her courage. "I love Piper. You know I love Piper. We've built a great life in the past year and a half. I... I've tried so hard to be worthy of her. I'm never going to stop trying. She is the most important part of my life." Bill smiled and Carole remained emotionless. "Piper and I have been through so much. You told me that night we were celebrating her release that you'd never seen Piper as happy as she was when she was with me. You said you'd support anyone that could make your daughter light up like that." Alex could feel tears welling in her eyes but pressed on "I live to see her light up. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world that I get to see her smile and hear her laugh every day. I want to do that for the rest of my life. I'm going to ask Piper to marry me. I would love to have your blessing."

Bill smiled widely "My little girl loves you. I've never seen her so happy. Of course you have my blessing." Alex smiled allowing herself some relief before looking to Carole. A half smile appeared on Carole's lips "This is not the life I wanted for my daughter but it's her choice. If this is what she wants I will support her." Alex nodded her head and smiled accepting that this was as good as it would get with Carole. "Would you like to see the ring?" Bill nodded and Alex handed over the small black box. "Alex this is exquisite. Piper will love it." Bill showed the ring to Carole who seemed impressed but said nothing. Alex filled Bill and Carole in on the plan before paying for lunch and heading out of the restaurant. As she stepped out, she was so lost in her happy thoughts she didn't see a group of people entering and nearly bumped into them. Alex excused herself not looking up from her phone as she headed back towards the office.

**Alex:  
>Lunch with the parents went well. All set for tomorrow :)<strong>

**Polly:  
>Breathe Alex.<br>Can't wait. Everything will be perfect! Let me know if you need anything else!**

* * *

><p>"Carole, Bill, it's nice to see you."<p>

"It's Mr. Chapman" Bill said sternly. Larry nodded his head apologetically. "Is Piper here? I thought I just saw... Alex." Larry struggled to say the name and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"No Piper is not here. Yes you just saw Alex." Bill answered. Larry furrowed his brows not understanding. Bill smiled "She was doing something you never had the balls to ask me before proposing." Bill smiled wider satisfied with the look on Larry's face and led Carole out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Alex and Piper were at home cuddled on the couch eating Chinese and watching a movie when Alex's phone rang. Nicky's stupid grin lit up Alex's display and the raven haired woman's heart jumped. "It's Nicky" Alex said as she stood up to take the call. "Hey Nichols, what's up?"<p>

"Alright Vause it's 8:09 on the dot. An odd enough time to not be suspicious you fucking nutjob." "Nicky calm down, what's wrong?" Alex spoke loudly from the hall so that Piper could hear her.

Nicky laughed "Oh my god Vause you are ridiculous." Lorna spoke over Nicky's shoulder "You're so romantic Alex!" Nicky shook her head laughing at the brunette. "Make sure you don't forget anything. Polly is all set for Piper's call. I think that's 3 minutes. Wrap it up Vause"

"Ok… ok Nicky I'll be there as soon as I can." Alex hung up the phone and turned to see a concerned Piper standing feet from her. "What's wrong Al?"

Alex shook her head "Nicky and Lorna had a bad fight. She's… I need to go over there and stay with her and make sure she's alright. I'm sorry Pipes."

Piper walked closer "Don't be. I'll go with you." Alex was prepared for this answer "Pipes, she's really upset. I think she may be struggling with things she won't be comfortable discussing around you."

Piper nodded her head understanding. It had been hard enough for Alex to discuss her heroin use with Piper. She knew that Nicky's addiction was much worse. Alex kissed Piper on the cheek. "Why don't I drop you off at Polly's and then we can all meet for dinner tomorrow?" Piper seemed to consider the idea "I just don't want to drive all the way back tomorrow and then back into the city for dinner. I'm sure Finn would love to spend some time with you too." Alex smirked knowing that would get the blonde to agree. Piper smiled instantly "I'll call Polly"

* * *

><p>Alex pulled into the driveway at Polly's house "I'll see you tomorrow babe." Piper kissed Alex "Tell Nicky I love her. I'm sure she and Lorna will get through this. Whatever it is." Alex nodded "Have fun. Give Finn a kiss for me" Piper placed a hand to Alex's cheek kissing her softly one last time before getting out of the car with her bag. "I love you" Alex yelled out the window as she backed down the drive "I love you too" Piper yelled as she walked up the steps to Polly's front door.<p>

Once Alex was back on the road she put her head back to the headrest and sighed. She hated lying to Piper especially about something so serious but it was the only way to keep the blonde from getting suspicious. She quickly texted Nicky to let her know everything was still on schedule.

**Alex:  
>I'll be there in 30<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex knocked on Nicky's door. Seconds later it swung open revealing a squealing Lorna who rushed out the entry way giving Alex a huge hug "You're going to get married!" Alex laughed "I haven't asked her yet" "Lorna come on, let her come inside" Nicky said laughing at the excited brunette. "Straight to bed Alex, you need to get your rest" Lorna said waiving a finger at taller woman. Alex chuckled and picked up her bags heading straight for the guest room. "Vause, you don't really have to go to sleep" Nicky laughed. "I'm exhausted Nichols and I need to rest up for tomorrow" Alex raised her eyebrow and smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex woke up and instantly felt lost at not having the gorgeous blonde next to her. Alex's phone vibrated on the bedside table taking her out of her thoughts.<p>

**Piper:  
>How's Nicky doing?<strong>

**Alex:  
>She'll be alright. We had a good talk. Lorna went to her sisters so I have to take her over there later.<strong>

**Piper:  
>Happy to hear it. I missed waking up to you this morning.<strong>

**Alex:  
>Me too. I'll have to make tomorrow morning extra special ;) <strong>

**Piper:  
>Me too ;) I love you <strong>

**Alex:  
>I love you too Pipes. I'll see you tonight<strong>

Alex finally pulled herself from the bed and walked into the kitchen for coffee. "How'd you sleep?" Lorna asked as she removed a bowl from an upper cabinet. "Alright" Alex answered pouring herself a cup of coffee. "You like pancakes right? Nicky likes to eat them every Saturday morning" Lorna smiled at the taller woman.

"Pancakes sound great, thanks. You need any help?"

Lorna shook her head "Take a seat. Nicky should be out in a minute" Alex pulled out her phone and began going over the schedule for the day. "Vause relax you've got hours" Nicky said before kissing Lorna and taking a seat at the table. Alex didn't look up from her phone "I'm just making sure everything is ready"

"God I can't even imagine what the two of you will be like when you're planning a wedding" Nicky rolled her eyes. Alex smirked and looked up from her phone. "Not as bad as someone else I know" Alex looked between Nicky and Lorna causing Nicky to laugh. "Don't push it"

* * *

><p>Hours later Alex had just gotten off the phone with the restaurant, confirming for the third time that everything was in order. She finished the final touches of her makeup before stepping out of the bathroom and walking towards the living room. Nicky wolf whistled when the taller woman came into the room causing Alex to smirk. "You look gorgeous Alex. Piper's going to be blown away." Lorna then smiled and leaned into Nicky on the couch. Alex walked up to Nicky and handed her a set of keys "You know what to do right?"Nicky rolled her eyes "Of course. We've done a walkthrough and if that wasn't enough I have written instructions and pictures" Alex smiled "Thanks Nicky. Keep her on schedule Lorna" "I will. Knock her socks off Alex" Lorna smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex arrived at the restaurant well in advance. As she entered she was immediately met by the owner. "Alex, everything is ready to your exact specifications." Alex shook the man's hand "Thank you James. She should be here in about 20 minutes" James smiled "We're ready. Shall I show you to your seat?" James opened the lobby curtain revealing the dining room floor. Alex looked around at the empty restaurant smiling "I think I can find it"<p>

Alex sat at the table trying to calm herself. Champagne was chilling at their table. White candles were placed all around the empty restaurant replacing the usual lighting. Red roses were placed all around the room setting off the white table linens. Her phone's vibration pulled her from her thoughts.

**Polly:  
>2 blocks away. <strong>

Alex took a deep breath and tried to calm her pounding heart.

* * *

><p>Pete pulled up in front of the restaurant. "Piper go on in. I just texted Alex and she's already at the table." Polly turned her head to look at the blonde in the backseat and winked "I want a few minutes alone with my husband." Piper laughed "Don't take too long" "No promises" Pete said grinning.<p>

Piper stepped out of the car and entered the familiar restaurant. "Good evening Ms Chapman"

"Hello James" Piper hugged the man "It's been a while. How's Tracy? How are the kids?" James smiled warmly "Everyone is great, thank you for asking. Alex is at your usual table. Would you like me to take you back?" Piper smiled "I think I can find my way"

As Piper walked through the curtain separating the lobby from the dining area her jaw dropped. The normally booked restaurant was empty. Red roses and hundreds of white candles adorned all of the empty tables. Alex smiled and stood from her table as she saw Piper walk into the room. The blondes blue eyes locked with Alex's greens and she flashed a megawatt smile as she walked closer to Alex "What did you do?"

Alex took Piper's hands in hers and kissed her softly. "I wanted tonight to be special" The raven haired woman pulled out the chair for Piper before sitting down across from her. The blonde looked puzzled. "Al, there are only two place settings"

Alex smirked "There was a mix-up with the reservations. Polly and Pete are eating across the street" Piper's eyes went wide "What? Al!" Alex laughed at the blonde's reaction "Relax Piper this was all planned. Right down to Polly and Pete driving you so that I could see the look on your face"

"Wait, what?" Piper's brow furrowed as she thought "Even Nicky and Lorna?" Alex nodded and smiled. Piper glared at Alex "You lied to me?" Alex's smile faded "Al, I appreciate you working so hard to make this night special but I was really worried last night." Alex reached across the table and squeezed Piper's hand. "Pipes I'm sorry. I hated lying to you but was there any other way you'd not be suspicious?" "Was it that important? It's just dinner Alex. We come here all the time. Granted…" the blonde looked around gesturing with her hands "this is beautiful and I love it. I really do. I just wish you hadn't made me worry." Alex planned on waiting until after dinner but she also hadn't planned on Piper realizing she'd lied about Nicky and Lorna until much later. Alex took a breath gathering herself before she stood and approached Piper who was still seated in her chair.

Alex stood and reached for Piper's hand pulling the blonde up to her. The taller woman held Piper's hand in hers and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes smiling as she felt their love shining through them. "Piper, we do come here often. This is where we had our first date a year and a half ago. This is where you told me you loved me. This is the place that helped keep a roof over our heads until I graduated. This is a place where we've made so many great memories. I wanted to make tonight very, very special."

"Al, I love you. You know that. You didn't have to go through all of this troub-" Piper was interrupted by Alex's lips on hers. Alex pulled away and cupped the blonde's face. "Making you feel like the most special woman in the world has never been nor will ever be trouble" Piper flashed a megawatt smile "You're forgiven" Alex smirked "Good because I have something else" Piper tilted her head slightly questioning the taller woman.

"Piper, I'm so incredibly proud of you. You are an amazing woman. Every day I wake up and I'm reminded that I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you here with me. You are everything to me Pipes. You make me feel alive. You make me feel whole. Everything good in my life is because of you. Everyday I've tried to be worthy of you. I've tried to make you as happy as you make me. We've built something great. Something real and I can't imagine my life any different." Alex swallowed hard and closed her eyes briefly fighting off the tears welling in her eyes. She squeezed Piper's hand noticing the blonde was also fighting tears. Alex then slowly and carefully not breaking eye contact bent down on one knee. She smoothly retrieved the box from her chair as Piper took a deep breath realizing what was about to happen.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you are the love of my life. We've driven each other crazy and we've driven each other to be the best of ourselves. I woke up without you this morning and I never want to do it again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Alex opened the box as tears ran down Piper's cheeks "Think of the stories we'll have" Alex smiled.

Piper laughed as she struggled to catch her breath and wiped the tears streaming down her face "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" Alex smiled wider than she'd ever smiled as she placed the ring on Piper's finger and stood holding Piper close and kissing her deeply. Alex pulled back from the kiss and wiped Piper's tears away with her thumbs. The blonde did the same to Alex who also had happy tears running down her face. "I love you so much Alex Vause" "I love you Piper Chapman" The couple wore matching smiles lost in the eyes of each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Part two of the proposal. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the delay. I ended up completely scrapping my initial idea and let this one take a life of its own. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Their food had arrived but Piper could barely eat. She kept staring at the gorgeous diamond on her finger and those loving green eyes staring back at her. When Alex had designed the ring she could never have imagined it looking so gorgeous resting on the hand of her love. The smile on Piper's face wouldn't go, she had never been happier than she was in this moment.

"I know it's hard but try to eat Pipes. I'm sorry, I was going to wait until after dinner but as usual I have everything planned and you threw a little excitement in there" Alex laughed. "I thought you'd be so distracted by all of this you wouldn't have given last night a second thought" Piper smiled "Only because I was miserable waking up without you this morning." Piper's smile grew wider before she chuckled "I actually told Polly over breakfast that if you didn't propose in the next couple of months I was going to do it for you" Alex laughed and Piper's eyes went wide. "You know, now it makes sense. Polly and Pete quickly shot that down saying you'd hate it and instead I should drop hints to you." Alex sighed "I'm glad they didn't blow it"

Piper smiled "Al, the way you love me... I'm so lucky. You do make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world" Alex adjusted her glasses and smirked "Likewise kid"

After finishing their meal and dancing to a few songs Piper was begging Alex to take her home. "Sorry kid, I've got more in store for you tonight." Piper's eyes went wide wondering what on earth Alex could possibly have planned. "What's next?" Alex smiled and stepped away taking Piper's hand "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Piper felt absolutely giddy in the car. Alex had already went above and beyond to surprise her and she still had at least one more surprise up her sleeve. As they made their way downtown near the river Piper grinned. Alex saw the blonde out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "Keep guessing kid, we're not going on a boat." Piper grinned back and raised an eyebrow thinking hard. Alex eventually made their way to the park. Piper looked with questioning eyes. "Trust me Pipes?" Alex smiled before getting out of the car and quickly moving over to open the door for Piper. "Of course I trust you." Piper kissed Alex before linking her arm around Alex's "Lead the way babe."<p>

They walked down a path in silence. Piper was looking all around trying to figure out what Alex was up to. As they came to a tree lined turn Alex slowed down. "Do you know where we are?" Piper shook her head "I know I've been to this park a lot but in the dark I'm lost." Alex smiled and led them around the corner. There were lights at a nearby pavilion but Piper couldn't make out what Alex had setup through the trees. Her breath hitched when she saw the pond causing Alex to smile and kiss her softly. When she pulled away Piper saw tears glistening in her green eyes. Alex led Piper to the pond keeping the pavilion at their backs. "This is where we had a picnic with my mom" Piper nodded remembering "You were feeding ducks and she told me 'Al, she's the one.' She knew Pipes. I know she'd be so happy for us." Piper wiped the tears beginning to fall from Alex's eyes. "I remember that day. Your mom asked me how I felt about you. I told her that I loved you and when I look at you it's like the world disappears and becomes background. I still feel the same way" Piper placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex raised her hands to cup Piper's face and broke the kiss. "I can feel her here. I wanted to share this night with her." Piper nodded her head understanding "You're my family Pipes. But now your family is my family. I wanted them to be here too." Alex looked over Piper's shoulder and smiled. Piper suddenly realized what Alex was saying and turned around. A megawatt smile broke across the blonde's face as she saw Pete and Polly seated at the pavilion. Cal and Neri next to them and Piper gasped as she saw her father and mother as well. Piper turned to Alex unable to speak. She placed her hand on her heart and took a deep breath. "You are the most amazing woman Alex Vause" Alex smiled back "Because you love me. Come on, don't keep them waiting. Polly is dying to see that ring on your finger" Alex gently pushed Piper forward expecting her to sprint for her waiting family. Piper turned back to Alex and took her hand pulling her closer and they walked hand in hand with matching smiles to greet their family.

Polly could not contain her excitement and ran forward to the approaching couple squealing like an excited teenager. She hugged them both and pulled Piper away to look at the ring in better lighting. Pete and Cal went to Alex to give their congratulations. Cal hugged Alex "I know I have nothing to worry about but it's my duty as Piper's brother to tell you that if you ever hurt her I'll…" Cal tried his best to look intimidating because he couldn't even finish the threat. Alex nodded sincerely "I understand Cal but you're right. You don't have to worry about it."

Piper was glowing as she showed off her ring to Polly and Neri. Bill Chapman stepped between the girls "Congratulations sweetheart! That ring shines almost as bright as you." Piper grinned and hugged her father tight. Alex smiled as she watched Piper with her father. Her attention was broken when she felt a hand on her arm. Alex turned her head to see Carole Chapman. "I owe you an apology Alex." Alex stood still completely shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I've been thinking a lot since yesterday. I wanted to be happy for Piper. I wanted to support her because she needed me to. Tonight, seeing my daughter tonight I do feel happy for her. You are the cause of that happiness in her. I can see that now. I'm going to try to do better." Before Alex knew what was happening she found herself hugging Carole.

"Thank you Mrs. Chapman. I love Piper with everything that I am. I'm happy you could be here tonight to make this evening even more special for her." Alex looked up from the hug and found Piper's blue eyes wide and fixed on her. Alex winked at the blonde. Piper quickly made her way over to her mother and Alex just as the two stepped away from the hug. Carole turned around surprised to see her daughter standing so close "Piper, let me see that ring" Piper smiled widely looking at Alex as Carole examined her daughter's hand. "It's stunning dear." Carole looked deep in her daughter's eyes and brushed her cheek with her hand "Not nearly as beautiful as you though… I know I haven't made things easy. I… I'm very happy for you Piper." Piper had tears in her eyes and hugged her mother tightly.

Alex smiled at the pair and stepped away to give them some privacy. She found Bill and went to shake his hand thanking him for coming on short notice. Bill shook his head at the gesture and gave Alex a hug instead. "Thank you for that Alex" Bill smiled much like Piper does as his gaze fell on Carole and his daughter hugging and crying happy tears. Alex smiled and nodded. "Polly told me what this place means to you Alex. I know we haven't spent much time together but I'd like it if we did. You're my daughter now too." Bill smiled warmly and placed his arm around Alex's shoulder and kissed her on the head. Alex wiped the tear forming at her eye. "That means a lot to me Mr. –" Bill cut her off "Call me dad or Bill if you're not comfortable with it yet" Alex nodded.

Piper and Alex had spent almost 2 hours with her family laughing and celebrating before Piper pulled Alex close and whispered in her ear "Take me home now." Alex smirked at the blonde and raised her eyebrow. "Your wish is my command." The couple said their goodbyes and began the long drive home.

* * *

><p>Alex was relieved to not see the house on fire when she pulled into the driveway. <em>I hope Nichols came through.<em> Alex walked up the porch and began unlocking the door as Piper wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist placing kisses on the back of her neck. Once the door was unlocked Alex reached behind her finding Piper's hip and pulled the blonde around in front of her. Alex placed her hand at the back of Piper's neck pulling her close for a searing kiss. Her tongue was granted immediate access and quickly claimed Piper's mouth. Piper's hands were in Alex's hair and pulling the taller woman closer. Alex opened the door and looked over Piper's shoulder and smiled into the kiss. Breaking their kiss Alex softly spoke "After you kid" Piper smiled biting her lip and turned around to enter their home. She instantly froze. White candles lined the foyer and a rose pedal path lead the way into the home. Piper turned back to Alex and pulled her into another steamy kiss before whispering in her ear "Alex Vause once I walk in that door I'm ripping the clothes off you. Do you have any more surprise guests waiting inside?" Alex smiled before pulling Piper's lips to hers. She reached behind the blonde and slowly unzipped her dress. Satisfied with the answer Piper pulled Alex with her inside the home and closed the door not breaking their kiss.

Candles lined a rose pedal path all the way to the bedroom. Piper ripped Alex's shirt open sending buttons flying. The shirt was thrown across the room. Piper barely aware enough to make sure it didn't land near the candles. When they made it to the bedroom Piper and Alex had managed to completely remove the other's clothing. Throwing them around the house. Narrowly missing the candles. The bedroom door was finally opened and the room was filled with more white candles. Rose pedals everywhere. Alex gently lifted Piper. The blonde wrapped her legs around the raven haired woman's waist and her arms around Alex's neck. Their kissing intensified as Alex walked them to the bed and gently laid Piper down on the rose pedal covered bed.

Piper tightened her legs around the taller woman pulling her closer. Her nails dug into Alex's shoulders pulling her impossibly closer. The contact wasn't enough. It was never enough for Piper. Alex moaned at the contact as she attacked Piper's jaw and collarbone with open mouthed kisses. Alex ran her hand from Piper's hip across her stomach to her breast until her fingers found the sensitive nipple. Piper moaned and pulled Alex's face to hers. Without breaking the kiss Piper flipped Alex over and straddled the taller woman grinding onto her waist and running her hands over Alex's stomach and her thumbs worked Alex's nipples into attention. "Fuck Pipes" Alex moaned. Piper bit her lip and lowered her mouth to Alex's stomach kissing up until she reached Alex's nipple. Her tongue lightly flicking it before sucking it into her mouth. Alex arched at the contact as another moan escaped her lips. Her hands reached Piper's ass and attempted to flip the blonde over. Piper grabbed Alex's wrists and playfully glared at Alex. Her blue eyes smoldering in the candlelight. Piper's palms pressed Alex's shoulders back onto the bed. The blonde once again claimed Alex's mouth before trailing kisses along her neck and lightly biting her earlobe. "I want to show you how much I love you. How much I need you" Piper reached between her own legs before bringing a finger to Alex's mouth "How much I want you" Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The blonde was driving her insane and now the taste on her tongue had left her completely at the blonde's mercy. Piper trailed kisses down Alex's body. Teasing each nipple before lightly scraping her teeth along them. Alex swore at each scrape and clutched the sheets in her hands. Piper looked up drinking in the sight of Alex coming undone before lowering her head to Alex's sex.

Piper continued to tease the raven haired woman tracing patterns along her thighs and around her sex but never touching the woman where she was desperate for contact. Soft kisses were placed along Alex's hips down her thighs and just above her sex. Alex desperately tried to raise her hips to meet Piper's mouth but each time Piper pushed her back down onto the bed. "Fuck… Pipes… please…" Alex breathlessly moaned. Piper grinned and finally ran her tongue along the length of Alex's pussy before slowly circling her clit. Alex sharply took a breath and placed her hand at the back of Piper's head tangling her fingers in the blonde's hair.

Piper continued lightly flicking and circling Alex's clit with her tongue as she entered her with two fingers. Piper moaned along with Alex at the sensation. Her walls were already tightening and Piper knew Alex was incredibly close. Alex was completely lost in ecstasy as she moaned with each thrust of Piper's fingers and her hips moved to meet them. Piper sucked Alex's clit into her mouth and curled her finger finding the soft spongy spot with ease. Alex's green eyes flew open as she screamed her release "Oh fuck yes Piper!" The blonde slowed her movements letting Alex ride out her orgasm before kissing back up the taller woman's body and kissing her. Alex's mind could not form coherent thoughts as the blonde's body came to rest on top of hers. It took her several minutes to come back down from the orgasm that ripped through her body. Piper had her head resting on Alex's chest while her fingers traced light patterns on her stomach. Soon Alex's dreamy eyes grew dark with lust as she flipped the blonde over claiming her mouth with her own.

Alex sucked Piper's pulse point and whispered in her ear "No one makes me feel the way you do Pipes." Alex squeeze a nipple between her fingers causing Piper to moan. The blonde pulled Alex's face to hers and looked hard into her eyes. "Enough teasing Alex. You've been teasing me all night. Fuck me. Fu- ooohh!" Piper was cut off as Alex entered her. Two fingers twisted and curled as the raven haired woman kissed down Piper's body. Alex sucked Piper's clit into her mouth and moaned. The vibrations shot through Piper's body causing her back to arch. Alex sped up her movements and inserted a third finger into the blonde causing her to scream "Alex yes!"

Alex reached up with her free hand and found Piper's nipple. She twisted it as she sucked hard on the blonde's clit and curled her fingers finding Piper's spot with ease. Piper's body arched and grabbed fistfuls of sheets as she screamed out her release "Alex…I'm coming! Fuck… Yes! Alex!" Alex removed her fingers and mouth slowly as Piper came down from her orgasm. She moved up the blonde's body and kissed her before pulling her on top of her chest and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Blue eyes were locked on green as the candlelight softly lit the room. Alex softly whispered "I love you Piper." Piper came out of her dreamlike state and smiled up at the raven haired woman "I love you Alex." The exhausted couple lay in silence. Their arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled enjoying the soft sound of beating hearts and soft breaths. Alex finally broke the silence "I need to go blow the candles out" Piper smiled and raised up on her elbow "I think you're going to need help. There are hundreds of them. How did you pull this one off?"

Alex untangled herself from Piper and pulled the blonde with her out of the bed "Nicky and Lorna. They setup the park while we were at dinner and setup the house while we were at the park" Piper flashed another megawatt smile and bit her lip "You are so romantic Alex Vause. Everyone we love had a part in tonight." Alex smiled as her lips met Piper's "All for you kid."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay everyone. It's been really busy with the holidays and the only reason you're getting this chapter is because I managed to get sick and had to cancel my new year's plans :( I've been really struggling with this chapter/story. I had an idea for how I wanted the story to go and ended up throwing that out the window during the proposal. So I think I'm going to wrap this up in the next chapter or two. Any suggestions on what you'd like to see let me know. I've been writing another story for weeks that I think you guys are really going to love to hate (yes that means some angst sorry) but I want to get pretty well done with it before posting anything so you don't have to wait long between updates. Also, sorry if this update really blows. I'm not kidding about being sick. Lots of cold meds and while I have proofread I'm not all here. Feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll fix them later. Once again thank you all for your reviews. It means a lot!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Piper was in her office frantically searching through her desk drawers and cabinets. "Nicky! Have you seen the big brown envelope!?"

Nicky grinned as she stood in the doorway waving the item in her hand "You mean this envelope that you told me to put in the safe so you wouldn't lose it?" Piper threw her head back and sighed with relief. "Thank you!" Nicky grinned, amused at the frazzled blonde "Piper relax, everything will be fine. Vause doesn't suspect a thing. She thinks there's a casual birthday dinner Sunday and she's picking you up from work today just like every day."

"You don't understand Nicky. Alex always plans out everything perfectly. I've never been able to surprise her. Yesterday she came home early and I had to throw all of the party details in the oven!" Piper exclaimed as she threw herself down at her desk.

Nicky laughed "You two really are perfect you know. Vause was a _HUGE_ pain in everyone's ass planning the proposal. Thank god you guys are planning the wedding together or I might kill you both."

Piper mock glared before checking the time "Shit, it's already 4:30. Alex is going to be here at 5!" Nicky narrowly avoided the blonde as she ran from the office into the bookstore. "Everyone 30 minutes!" Piper yelled as she made her way to the café area to finish the final decorations.

Pete and Cal hung the banner while Polly and Neri finished arranging the gift table. Lorna and Carole were ready to put dinner in the oven and appetizers were ready. Bill sat on a couch in the bookstore reading to Finn. Nicky pretended to check drinks at the bar so Piper wouldn't freak out at her for standing around.

Piper had just tied the last of the balloons when her phone buzzed.

**Alex:  
>Leaving the office now<strong>

"We have 10 minutes everyone!" Piper hurried around the store making sure everything was ready. She checked the time again "Any minute now. Places everyone!"

* * *

><p>Alex parked behind the bookstore and exited the car. It had been a long day and Alex was anxious to start the drive home for the last time this week. All she wanted to do was put on her pajamas and curl up on the couch with Piper. The last few months had been a blur as they rushed to open the bookstorecafé and worked on planning their wedding. Piper had convinced Alex to take Monday off since they'd be celebrating her birthday Sunday night and she promised to thoroughly exhaust her.

Alex approached the backdoor and swiped her card to unlock the door. The indicator remained red. Alex rubbed her card and swiped it again. Red. _Fuck me._ Alex pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked around the building to the front entrance.

Alex pulled the heavy door open and stepped inside. "SURPRISE!"

Alex was startled at the loud noise and saw her friends and family in front of her. She smiled hugely at Piper "You got me!" Alex laughed as Piper ran into her arms and kissed her. "Happy birthday Al" Alex kissed Piper again "Thanks Pipes"

Piper took Alex by the hand and led her into the café to the bar handing her a glass of wine. "Pipes this is so great." Piper smiled "Sorry none of your friends from work are here. I was going to invite them but didn't want to risk the surprise" Alex laughed remembering last year's attempted surprise that was ruined when a coworker had asked Alex for directions to the restaurant.

"Happy birthday Vause!" Nicky hugged Alex and stepped away so Lorna could hug the raven haired woman "Happy birthday Alex"

"Thank you guys" Alex covered the side of her mouth so Piper couldn't read her lips and whispered "Thanks for putting up with her too, I'm sure she was a handful"

"Hey! I can hear you asshole!" Piper slapped Alex's arm as they all laughed.

"Look at my gorgeous girls. Happy birthday Alex." Bill kissed Alex on the forehead before pulling her into one arm and Piper into the other hugging them both.

After visiting with the guests and a couple of glasses of wine dinner was ready. Carole and Lorna had made a delicious roast with carrots, potatoes, and asparagus. Carole made everyone take their seats and brought a plate to Alex. "Happy birthday Alex" Carole smiled warmly as she set the plate down. Alex smiled back and thanked her as Piper lightly squeezed Alex's knee under the table. Carole had not been as welcoming to Alex as her husband had but it was clear that Piper's mom was beginning to genuinely like Alex. She was just struggling to adjust to something different from her WASP upbringing.

The group fell into easy conversation at the dinner table. The room was filled with sounds of laughter and utensils clanking on plates. Alex looked up from her plate at the people around her and back to Piper. A large smile adorned her face and her green eyes shone bright. Piper sitting next to Polly as the two caught up on Finn's latest antics. A genuine throaty laugh escaped the blonde causing Alex to smile wider. Piper was the most beautiful thing in the world to Alex. They'd both been so busy in the last few months it had been much too long since she'd seen Piper this relaxed and happy.

Finn ran up to Alex and tugged on her sleeve "Time for presents?" Alex chuckled at the boy "In a little bit bud. I'm old I need a few minutes for that food to digest." Finn stuck out his lower lip and did his best Piper Bambi impression. Polly leaned back to look around Piper at her son "Finn sweetie we'll open presents in a few minutes okay." She looked to Alex "He's so excited for you to see what he got you"

Alex looked at Finn with excitement "You got me a present?" Finn grinned and nodded his head rapidly "Well I promise I'll open yours first alright?" Finn continued nodding his head before turning and running back to sit between his mother and father.

* * *

><p>The guests moved to a lounge area of the bookstore and set gifts on a coffee table for Alex to open. Alex sat down on the couch and pulled Finn up to sit on her lap. "Alright buddy which one should I open first?" Finn pointed to the Batman gift bag "That one, it's from me" Alex smiled as she reached for the bag. She dug through the paper and pulled out a coffee mug that had been painted by Finn. "Aw Finn I love it! Thank you so much buddy" Alex hugged the happy boy tight and kissed his cheek.<p>

More gifts were opened. Her favorite wine, perfume, books, and a new watch from Bill and Carole. Piper walked over and sat in her fiancé's lap. A small rectangular box in her hand. Piper kissed Alex softly and whispered in her ear "I hope you like it" Alex laughed at Piper's grin. She had no idea what the blonde was hiding in the box. As she ripped open the paper and looked inside she found 2 plane tickets. "Hawaii?" Alex raised her eyebrows questioning the blonde. Piper nodded her head "Yep, we leave tomorrow morning and we'll be back Monday. I know it's not very exotic and it's short but it's been so long since we had time to ourselves." Alex cupped Piper's face and kissed her "Pipes, it's perfect" Piper flashed her megawatt smile and whispered in Alex's ear "I have another surprise for you when we get to our room" Alex raised her eyebrow and bit her lip eyeing the blonde as she removed herself from Alex's lap to chat with guests. Nicky sat with Alex and began giving her shit about her weekend getaway. "You and Chapman, a little honeymoon practice huh?" Nicky wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Alex raised her eyebrow "Like we really need practice." A smug smile forming on her lips. Nicky grinned "Still making Chapman squirt?" The two laughed as Alex playfully shoved the shorter woman's shoulder.

Lorna snuck up behind Nicky and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck "Come dance with me baby" Nicky rolled her eyes causing Alex to laugh. Lorna dragged Nicky to the area cleared for dancing and Alex laughed watching them until her eyes locked onto Piper who was dancing alone giving her a come hither stare as she crooked her finger motioning Alex over. Alex raised her eyebrow and a delightful smirk spread across her lips as she stood and walked to Piper.

Piper wrapper her arms around Alex's neck as they pressed their foreheads together. Alex whispered in her ear "As much fun as this is when does everyone leave?" Piper smiled at the taller woman knowing where this was leading "Why? Is there something else you'd rather be doing?" Alex kissed the blondes neck "I'd rather have my fingers inside you, my mouth on your pussy, and your moans ringing in my ears" Piper closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine and she released a ragged breath causing the raven haired woman to smirk. Piper quickly removed herself from Alex's arms and addressed the room "Time for cake!"

* * *

><p>Alex and Piper had spent a quiet night at Nicky and Lorna's so they could easily make their early flight. As they sat waiting to board their plane the pair couldn't help but groan as Piper reached for her vibrating phone "This is the fifth time mom has called me this morning." Alex took the phone from Piper's hands and turned it off. "Starting now no phones, no family or friends, no work, no distractions. Just me and you kid" Piper smiled at Alex and kissed her "Deal" The engagement announcement had been printed earlier than expected and the neighborhood WASPs were no doubt making Carole Chapman's life hell. Too bad.<p>

Their flight went by quickly and the car Piper had arranged for was now dropping them off at their cottage. Piper had booked an oceanfront cottage on the big island. Alex tilted her head taking in the view "Pipes this is perfect" The blonde stepped behind Alex and wrapper her arms around her waist "It's not Cambodia but it'll do" The couple laughed and quickly Piper was squealing and giggling as Alex lifted her up and they both crashed onto the bed. "What do you want to do first?" Piper asked biting her lip as she ran a finger along Alex's jawline. Alex raise her eyebrow as she spoke "You"

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set the couple finally made their way out of their cottage. They were having dinner at a nearby restaurant which featured a show of luau and fire dancers. Piper had joined the dancers, swinging her hips and throwing her head back in laughter. Alex's eyes burned with intensity as she stared at the blonde taking in every movement of her hips and the crinkle of her eyes as she laughed.<p>

Piper felt the raven haired woman's burning gaze on her and the world around her disappeared. Everything moved in slow motion as she moved her hips to the no longer audible music. She inched her way closer to Alex as her hips continued to sway. Grinning, the blonde removed her lei and placed it around her fiancé's neck. Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde "Did you just _lay_ me Pipes?" The blonde straddled the taller woman's lap while placing her arms around Alex's neck. She placed soft kisses on her lips before whispering in her ear "_When_ I lay you Miss Vause you won't be asking me if I did. You'll feel me in your bones for days." Alex let out a husky laugh before Piper kissed her, allowing her tongue to further illustrate her words.

* * *

><p>Once the pair had returned to their cottage Piper spent the next few hours bringing Alex to climax again and again until the raven haired beauty was completely exhausted. Each time Alex had tried to dominate Piper the blonde had quickly resisted and used her hands or mouth to cloud Alex's thoughts until she was unable to do anything else but cry out Piper's name.<p>

As Piper reached to turn off the early morning alarm she took a moment to drink in Alex's form. The rising sun had begun to shine into the bedroom casting a glow to the pale woman's perfect skin. Piper smiled wondering still how she ended up so lucky. She placed soft kisses along Alex's collarbone and then up her neck softly sucking on her pulse point. Her free hand ran down the woman's stomach and began to trace light patterns along Alex's thigh. Slowly green eyes fluttered open her voice laced with sleep and desire muttering "Piper" The blonde moved her lips to Alex's kissing her lazily before whispering "Happy birthday babe" Alex's eyes finally focused and locked onto Piper's bright shining gaze and her gorgeous smile. "Thank you" the raven haired woman's hands reached Piper's waist and pulled the blonde on top of her, she could barely keep the smirk off her face as she spoke "I love my present"

Piper laughed and slapped her hands away "You'll get your present tonight, come on get up and take a shower with me. We have a lot to do today."

* * *

><p>Piper had booked a helicopter tour which gave them an incredible view of the island and the Kilauea volcano. Alex loved it even if it wasn't as exciting as their hike years ago to the Pacaya volcano in Guatemala. When the helicopter landed near a marina Alex was surprised to see their rental car and driver waiting for them. Alex raised an inquisitive eyebrow "What do you have planned now?" Piper gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. She met the driver at their trunk and he handed her a black duffle bag. Piper turned around walking back towards Alex who had tilted her head "Pipes, this is looking an awful lot like my old job. I know you're trying to give me a day of adventures but that's not what I had in mind." Alex was unable to keep the smirk off of her face as Piper lowered her head, furrowing her brows and shook her head "I told you, I'm never carrying one of those bags again" They both laughed. Long ago they had worked through their problems and the past was no longer a touchy subject. They had both accepted their roles in each moment and moved on from it. "Unfortunately I think that bag's too big to have just a bikini in there, so what's next?" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and held it out pointing with her own towards a nearby waiting boat "That"<p>

* * *

><p>The boat was gently rocking as the air tank was fastened on Alex's back. She sat smiling at Piper as the blonde was getting hers fitted on. "I can't believe we're doing this Pipes" a genuine smile on her lips and excitement flashing in her eyes. The boat crew gave final instructions stressing the importance of safety and then they were in the water. The sunshine, warm breeze, and sound of the water gently rocking the boat gone in exchange for the sound of air tanks and the echoes created underwater. The marine life was plentiful. Stingrays, turtles, so many types of fish, and the occasional small reef shark. Alex spotted a fish that resembled the one Piper had tattooed on her neck. Piper gave a thumbs up and her eyes crinkled letting Alex know she was smiling behind the mouthpiece. The blonde snapped a few pictures of the fish when she felt Alex pull her body protectively close limiting the space between her and the ocean floor. Her view was obstructed by Alex hovering right above her but she noticed that Alex was holding in her breath. Piper reached up and gently touched Alex's neck causing the raven haired woman to look down at her. Alex put a finger to her mouthpiece signaling quiet and a quick downward motion of her hand let the blonde know to remain still. Alex moved to the side of Piper and pointed to their right. Smoothly gliding along the ocean floor was a 15 foot tiger shark. Even at 30 yards away the shark resembled a pickup truck in size causing the blonde to stiffen with fear immediately. She knew that the shark could reach them in seconds if it wanted to. The pair sat watching as the minutes passed by. Eventually Piper found her courage and got a few pictures of the shark before it lost interest and swam out of sight. Not wanting to push it any further the pair made their way back to the boat.<p>

Alex had changed a lot over the last decade but she still loved a good rush of adrenaline and right now there was plenty of it. "Oh my god Piper!" Alex's eyes were shining fantastically and Piper couldn't help but flash a megawatt smile in return. "That was incredible! How close do you think it got? 10 yards? 15?" Piper laughed "Too close, but you're right. That was incredible"

* * *

><p>The boat took them back to the marina and their waiting car. Alex's lips immediately attached to Piper's and her hands traveled along the blonde's legs once the car door closed. Despite the thoughts in her head and the way Piper's body screamed <em>yes<em> the blonde stilled Alex's hands and broke their kiss shaking her head no. "Come on Piper" Alex let out a disbelieving chuckle. Her tone then turned lower and thick with arousal "You know how turned on this gets me" Piper pulled Alex in for a searing kiss before pushing her away purposely teasing the raven haired beauty "I do, but you'll have to wait" the blonde gave a devilish smile as she scooted further away leaving Alex high but not dry.

After what felt like a lifetime under Alex's pleading looks the car came to a stop. Alex looked to Piper who motioned for her to get out of the car. Alex stepped out of the car and before she could turn around she heard the door close and quickly lock. The window inched down enough to reveal a mischievous grin on the blonde's face. "Piper!" Alex did not see the humor in the situation. "I love you" the blonde dragged the words out playfully while smiling wide. "Mmmhmm" Alex fought the smile she could feel creeping up. "What are we doing?"

"Well birthday girl, _you_ are going to enjoy some pampering in that spa. When I'm ready for you I'll have the car pick you up." Piper had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at Alex's face. "Pipe-" "Bye Al" Piper blew a kiss as the car pulled away leaving a less than thrilled Alex behind.

* * *

><p>Alex had to admit the massage was pretty spectacular. Now she was having her hair and makeup done and plotting how she would get Piper back for this. Once the stylist had finished her hair, a concierge from the spa handed Alex a garment bag with instructions on where she could change and the location of the waiting car when she was done. Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror. <em>Piper Chapman you little minx.<em> The clothing Piper had sent over was not what Alex had been expecting. A black bikini, a tropical sarong, and sheer white tank top. Alex felt her body buzzing with anticipation as she slid into the car headed towards whatever destination Piper had arranged.

* * *

><p>Piper walked from the cottage down to the beach. Lit torches led the way as the sun was just beginning to set. The sheer white curtains of the canopy that was setup blew in the soft breeze. <em>Perfect<em>. Piper sat down at the table silently approving of the setup.

Alex smirked as she stepped out of the car and walked up the path into the cottage. Piper was not in the main room but a table with flowers and balloons grabbed her attention. Alex opened up the white paper with her name on the folded half.

_Meet me on the beach_

_Love Piper_

_Oh and take off your top. I didn't want the driver to crash while staring at your ample bikini cleavage. _

Alex laughed and set the card down pulling her tank top off as she headed out. Piper held her breath as she saw Alex come into view. Her sun kissed skin was radiant in the setting sun. Green eyes glowing and that smile. God that smile drove Piper insane. Her raven locks were softly curled at her shoulders and softly blowing with her skirt in the light breeze. Piper squirmed in her chair as Alex seemed to be walking as slow as possible purposely swaying her hips as she moved.

Alex couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was like a scene out of some romance movie. Sunset, beach, torches, canopy, sexy blonde. Alex could feel Piper's gaze burning through her so she walked slowly, swinging her hips, doing all she could to tease the blonde. Piper bit her lower lip as her eyes drank in the form sitting down in front of her. Finally her dry mouth was able to form words "You're breathtaking, Happy birthday" Alex lifted an eyebrow and then raised her glasses to rest on her head, she leaned over the table and kissed Piper before speaking softly "You're gorgeous. Thank you… for all of this."

After dinner Piper had moved her chair next to Alex so they could both watch the waves roll in. Piper's head rested on Alex's shoulder while the raven haired woman's thumb softly caressed Piper's fingers. "Al… are you happy?" Piper's voice was small and Alex didn't register the tone. "Yes, best birthday ever Pipes" Alex smiled and placed a chaste kiss at the blonde's temple.

Piper turned and looked up at the raven haired woman "No… I mean… are you happy?" This time the hidden fears were not lost on Alex who placed a hand on Piper's cheek pulling her gaze to meet her own. "Pipes, of course. Why would you ever think I wasn't?"

"You _love_ days like today and so do I but I feel like I'm holding you back. I've been so busy lately with the store and the wedding."

"Piper, it's our life."

"You love adventure. This is the first time we've done anything besides sit on the couch in months"

"Pipes, _you're_ my adventure. Is swimming next to a tiger shark cool? Yes. Is riding on a helicopter above a volcano cool? Yes. But _nothing_ makes me feel more alive than you do."

"You know, for the self-proclaimed master of fucking things up you have gotten really good at always saying the perfect thing." Piper's eyes scanned Alex's face looking for her smug smirk but didn't find one. Piper stood and removed the dress covering her coral bikini. "Are you ready for your last present?" A large grin spread across the raven haired beauty's lips.


End file.
